


【EC】此生相遇 隔世重逢（娱乐圈AU 霸道总裁梗 经纪人E/演员C）

by Yingzhen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingzhen/pseuds/Yingzhen





	1. Chapter 1

好莱坞娱乐圈的大鳄，吉诺莎影业的的老板Erik Lensherr居然会来看今天新人的试镜，简直是破天荒。不过Emma看见他神情冷淡地坐在导演旁边，却并不觉得今天他的到来会是一件什么让人觉得荣幸的事情。Emma一向自诩铁石心肠，但此时她居然用带着点同情的目光看着眼前这一伙脸上洋溢着青春希望、头顶冒着傻气的来试镜的年轻人了。他们完全不知道，今天这个不请自来的，坐在这儿的，他们的偶像，Erik Lensherr先生到底是一个怎样的恶魔。

他吹毛求疵、刻薄寡恩，不要说是初来乍到的年轻人，就算是身经百战的旗下知名艺人，也常常会被Erik百般挑剔。Tony的身高、Loki的发际线、Thor呆萌的演技、Steve日常胡子拉碴猕猴桃的造型、Bucky上节目要不就寡言少语，要不就是被主持人调戏地不能自理，统统都在他日常嫌弃之列，完全忽略了这些缺点其实是他们的粉丝狂热的萌点。

如果Emma没有记错的话，五年前也是新人签约试镜，那天不知道Erik为什么兴致大发，亲自莅临现场指导，结果是，所有人被out出局，忙了一天的各路工作人员简直就是敢怒不敢言。

“Erik，世上没有完美的艺人，尤其是刚开始，你的标准实在太苛刻了！”Emma还记得她那天几乎是咬牙切齿地对Erik说。

Erik冷冷地说：“我不认为一群杀马特、洗剪吹，花了钱和精力培养就能摆脱发廊小弟的气质成为天皇巨星。我们吉诺莎影业既然在业内独占鳌头，就不能把不入流的人签进来。而且，他们根本就不懂、也不热爱表演。”

Emma看了看表，还有十分钟后面试正式开始。她看了看天花板叹了口气，今天，估计是五年前的悲剧历史重演。

果不其然，试镜的新人如流水般进出，无论自我介绍是平淡、煽情、还是舌灿莲花，无论表演是浮夸、自然、还是寡淡无味，无论才艺展示是愚蠢、惊艳还是惨不忍睹，她的这位冷面boss一概都是面无表情。整整三个小时，他就那么优雅又高不可攀地双腿交叠着，稍微斜靠在椅子上坐着，配合着他刚毅分明的轮廓，沉默地像一尊希腊雕像。Emma都不得不佩服他这天赋异禀的定力，这简直让试镜的人和导演都坐立不安。

当助理通报的最后一个面试者的试镜完成，导演长舒了一口气。试探性地问：“Lensherr先生，您觉得今天的哪些新人比较有潜质？”  
“没有！”Erik低沉的声音慵懒地响起。

Emma内心默默地翻了个白眼：果然是这样。

这个答案简直就是令导演欲哭无泪。但端谁的碗，受谁的管，大老板在这儿，总不能太明显地擅作主张。于是导演微笑着问：“那么，Lensherr先生觉得我们可以考虑签哪些人呢？”

Erik Lensherr 说：“等下一批再说吧，今天来的实在乏善可陈。”

Emma几乎是用同情的眼光看着导演，她还记得五年前主持面试的那个导演三个月之后跳槽了，并且在成名之后公开批评电影圈有些人太过自以为是、独断专行，扼杀了有潜质的新人入行和进一步发展的机会。当然，后来这个导演因为太过痴迷拍文艺小众电影欠亏得一塌糊涂，顺便带衰一众合作的演员，背上票房毒药的黑锅，现在几乎销声匿迹。

在Erik快要起身离开的时候，门外传来了喧闹声。Erik隐约听到，“求求你，让我进去，这对我很重要。”“对不起，已经结束了。请下次吧。”

然后，他就看到门被推开了，其实更准确地说几乎是被人用头撞开了。透过半掩的门，Erik看到一个小个子的男生正在挣扎着要进来，但他明显被门口的几个工作人员拽着往外面拖。他伸着手，很焦急地冲里面喊：“对不起，我迟到了，但能不能给我一次试镜的机会！我，我真的很想演戏！”

Emma正要叫保安，Erik开口了：“让他进来。”

Emma看了一眼他的boss，相比之前高高在上的生无可恋脸，Erik现在完全就是一副看戏不嫌事儿大的表情。

工作人员放开了那个小个子男生，他稍微整理了仪容，深深吸了一口气，轻轻地推开门进来了。

似乎是感受到了Erik的目光在他身上逡巡，小个子的男生站在那儿，表情有些局促。

Emma把他从头到脚打量了个遍——娃娃脸显得像未成年，目测身高一米七，棕色卷发齐刘海、黑框眼镜小雀斑。他穿了卡其色的一件旧式西装，衣服明显大了，挂在他身上显得有些滑稽，衬衫显然没有熨烫，下身穿了一条褪色的牛仔裤，而且，还配了一双白色的运动鞋！他咬着嘴唇，微微低着头，不自然地绞着手指。

Emma的结论是：长相略普通，身材不加分，穿搭是灾难，缺乏自信很紧张，基本可以肯定出局。

“你迟到了！”Erik的声音慵懒而低沉，听不出情绪。

“非常抱歉，”他深深的鞠了个躬，“我快要出来的时候，家里出了点事情，我的妹妹摔伤了，我得送她去医院……”小个子男人抬头看了一眼Erik那不为所动的目光，停顿了一下。最后他，一咬牙，说：“真的非常抱歉，但是，恳请再给我一次机会。”

“给他试镜的剧本，”Erik漫不经心地说，“我可不想过几年又有人说我独断专行、冷酷无情，不给新人入行的机会。”

当小个子男生抬起头来，眼中刚露出欣喜的目光，就听到Erik补了一句：“虽然这个新人看起来似乎糟透了。”他又默默地低下了头，眼神有点悲伤，很显然，他们对他的第一印象已经不可挽救，这似乎足以宣布，他这试镜是绝不可能成功的。

为了近距离地看剧本，他把眼镜取了下来，装在衣服口袋里。随着他的这个动作，Erik将身子略向前倾了倾，眼睛眯了起来，用手撑着额头，若有所思。

“你叫什么名字？”Erik开口问。他本来根本就不在意这个小个子男生叫什么名字，因为他早就打定主意要让他出局。对于迟到，他从不原谅，无论什么借口，都只能表明这份工作在你心里其实并非首要，这是他这个偏执的工作狂无法容忍的。他不直接把小个子男生赶走，不过是想给他一个印象深刻的教训。给他个希望，再彻底打碎，远比从一开始就绝望要让人印象深刻。但随着小个子男生拿下那副愚蠢的黑框眼镜，露出那双蓝色的眼睛，Erik看到他看剧本的时候，会因为紧张焦虑，不自觉地舔一下的红润的嘴唇，Erik觉得那张面孔……似曾相识？

“Charles，我的名字是Charles Xavier，先生。”他抬起头。对上了Erik紧盯着他看的目光，他略带羞涩地低下了头，两抹淡淡地红晕爬到脸上。

准备的五分钟到了。Charles合上了剧本，那是莎士比亚的《亨利四世》中亨利王子的一段念白。不得不说，那段文字很有莎剧一贯的风格——华丽而拗口。

“叛逆不羁，只是我的手段，在人们对我绝望透顶时再彻底洗心革面，所以我一旦收敛放荡的行为而有出人意料的行为，远远超出他们对我的期望，就像放在暗色地上的耀眼金属……”Charles站了起来，悠然吐出了以上的句子。他的声音轻柔舒缓，是雍容的英伦腔；他表情温文中藏着一丝狡黠，纯真中带着一丝凄哀，表现出了明显超越他年龄的演技，但仅是截至目前为止！

下一秒，手机的响铃打断了这一切。Charles裤袋里的手机肆无忌惮地响了起来。他明显受到了惊吓。他赶紧拿出手机，准备把它关掉，但关机之前，他还是忍不住看了一眼显示屏。按下关机键，到手机彻底黑屏，简直是似乎用尽了毕生的力气。然后他发现了更加糟糕的一件事。他忘词了！他低着头，紧紧地捏着拳头努力回想，但那后面剩着的两句华丽的句子在他脑海里彻底烟消云散了。

他抬起头来，湿漉漉地蓝眼睛环视了一眼大家，最后看着Erik，下唇紧紧地抿成一条线，下巴那里形成了一个可爱的小小的凹陷。Erik猛地皱了一下眉头，这个神情……

“对不起，先生。感谢您今天能仁慈地再次给予我机会，可是我的表现糟透了。对不起，耽误大家的时间。对不起，谢谢！再见！”他深深地鞠了个躬，逃也似的夺门而出跑掉了。

导演和Emma面面相觑，导演感叹：“现在的年轻人啊！真是太不靠谱了……”

Erik却开口说：“Emma，你找出他报名时填写的资料，联系他，明天来办公室见我。叫Scott下午到我办公室来商量拟定合约的事情。”

导演和室内一众人不由得目瞪口呆，Lensherr 先生的行事作风果然如传说中一般出人意表。Emma从刚才Erik盯着Charles目不转睛地看着，就直觉后面肯定得出点什么幺蛾子，果不其然。

然后Erik简单地告别了众人，就回到了自己的办公室。

Emma尾随着他进来，她觉得有必要提醒一下她的老板，这个决定是何等地草率和不科学。

Erik坐在了他的办公桌前，而Emma坐在了他对面的沙发上。

她开口说：“这次试镜，比Charles Xavier优秀的大有人在，你为什么否决了其他人，却要签他？”  
Erik说：“他有什么地方让你觉得不好吗？

“他简直就没有哪里好！”Emma嗤之以鼻。她决定历数一下Charles今天的表现有多糟糕。

“他迟到了！”

“他已经解释了迟到的原因。”

“你相信那个理由？”

“那很合理，在逻辑上并没有可挑剔之处。”

“万一那是一个谎言呢？”

“那只能证明他演技很好，我们值得签他。”

“他只有一米七，实在太矮了，而且身材瘦弱，简直没法儿看。”

“现在随便一个出来都是一米八九、金发大胸长腿，他这一款的还挺让人耳目一新。”

“他气质老土，品味糟糕，蠢透了的齐刘海和黑框眼镜就不说了，你看他那一身穿的什么鬼！Lensherr先生，你难道忘了，你曾经有一个秘书因为穿西装套裙穿了平底鞋就被你无情地扫地出门。你不要告诉我，你能忍受这种让人捂眼滚地的犀利造型。”

“只要给他找个造型师这些都不是问题。而且这种保守的气质，打理一下，可以走英伦绅士复古路线，现在很多人有心无力的风格。”

Emma的内心是崩溃的，她无法抑制自己不在心里吐槽：那你五年前说那批人洗剪吹、杀马特、发廊小弟的时候怎么不说给他们找个造型师就能解决问题。而且向来毒舌的Erik Lensherr居然把她形容Charles的“老土”偷换概念成了“保守”，天啊！他什么时候变得那么宅心仁厚了。

“他脸上有雀斑，而且心理素质不够好，试镜的搞砸之后居然哭着跑了，这种软绵绵的性格，怎么在腥风血雨的修罗场立足？”

“但是他哭得还……挺美，不是么？说不定能激发女性观众的母性情怀，更加喜欢他。”

“我完全没有这样的感觉。”

“Emma，那是因为你比男人还强势，没有母性关怀很正常。”

Emma：“……“

Emma彻底放弃了，她知道她今天是无论如何也不可能让她这个鬼迷心窍的上司清醒过来了，于是放弃一般地破罐子破摔地说：“那我去安排经纪人带他。”

“不需要！”Erik顿了一下，在看到Emma一脸疑惑的神情之后补了一句，“我来做他的经纪人，我会亲自教导他”

Emma盯着Erik看了半晌，然后咬牙切齿地说：“Erik，你今天不正常！你一定是看上他了！你这个死变态！”说完，她扬长而去。

Erik慢慢地喝了一口咖啡，Emma其实说得对，他自己都感觉到了今天的反常。他向来不同情弱者，容不得瑕疵，迟到、紧张、糟糕的衣着，突然响起的手机，无一不在挑战他的底线，但是他居然容忍了Charles，而且还在Emma面前找了许多及其冠冕堂皇的借口，把他留下。

Emma以为他看上Charles了，这简直是合理又荒谬。当然，他自己明白真正的原因，可能比Emma猜测的更加荒谬——因为一个梦。梦里有一片沙滩，有许多向他射来的导弹，有一个被他伤害，与他诀别的人。那个人，看不清面貌，只记得，他有蔚蓝的眼眸，红润的嘴唇。


	2. Chapter 2

Charles坐在地铁里，怔怔地出神。今天真是糟糕的一天。

他看了看自己脚上的运动鞋，又将前额的刘海顺着往后抹了一下，轻轻地叹了一口气，这样的打扮，一定让他们觉得蠢透了。他应该用发蜡把头发都梳到后面，这样能露出他光洁的额头，显得精神又成熟。他应该穿一身不一定昂贵但至少得体的西装，再配一双像样的皮鞋，这是面试着装的基本要求。这些他都知道，而且本来也打算这么做，可惜，突发事件和时间让他没有能够成功。

明晚就是他的毕业表演，他饰演的角色是一个不谙世事的初入大学的大一新生，为了贴合角色，他把心一横，剪了个极其蠢萌的刘海，然后搭了这一身充满违和感的服装，大家一致认为，这造型对于角色的塑造简直赞爆了。他和他的同学们磨合演技、删改细节，一直排练到很晚。已经没有地铁可以回他和Raven合租的公寓，于是他在一个男同学的宿舍里借宿了一宿，打算第二天起个大早，回家换衣服去面试。

他满心欢喜地回到公寓，却看见大门敞开着，里面有激烈的争吵声。

“你现在马上就给我滚出去，我们跟你这个混蛋，还有你爹那个老混蛋已经没有任何关系了！不要打扰我们的生活！！。”很明显，这是Raven的声音，因为激动，陡然拔高了几个度。

Charles心里已经大概知道究竟来了什么不速之客，他走进客厅，看见来人，果然！他的继兄——Cain，正安然自得地坐在客厅的沙发上，他后面站着两个健壮的黑衣保镖，冷着脸，凶横溢于言表。

“哟，Charles，你总算回来了。”Cain一副轻佻嘲弄的模样。Raven回头看见Charles，下意识地把他护在身后。

Cain是他们童年的阴影。Cain比Charles年长，又体格健壮，性格暴戾。他总是趁家里大人不在的时候就欺负Charles。对于Cain施加的暴力，Charles几乎没有还手之力。他只能在每次被打之后，摸着身上一块块轻紫的伤痕，蹲在墙角里默默地掉眼泪。他尝试着要去告诉母亲，让她制止Cain的暴行，但她从来不会在他需要的时候出现在他身边。她有看不完的show，去不完的party，但没有多一刻待在大宅里关怀一下亲生儿子的耐性，她把这些统统划归为伤心往事，而她后来嫁的丈夫不断告诉她，应该开始一个全新的自我。

而Charles去告诉继父Kurt Mark时，他总是漫不经心地说：“我会批评Cain的。不过Charles，你也应该要学会保护你自己，不应该总是去招惹Cain。”“我并没有招惹Cain哥哥。”Charles委屈极了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地就落了下来。而Kurt并不是他的亲生父亲Brain，他不会把像一只小包子一样的Charles抱在膝盖上，揉着他棕色的小卷发，轻声地哄着他，直到他不哭。Kurt选择视而不见，冷漠地让Charles离开他的房间，不要打扰他的工作。而更糟的是，几天之后，Cain会以Charles是个只会告状的懦夫为理由，再揍他一顿，并且更加趾高气扬。这种噩梦直到Cain被学了半年跆拳道的Raven一脚照脸踢倒并且半天爬不起来终结。但Charles没有想到，他和Raven已经从伦敦远走到洛杉矶，这个梦魇，还会闲得蛋疼，找上门来。

Cain肆无忌惮地嘲弄着他们的潦倒，说公寓像狗窝，Charles现在看起来像一个愚蠢的小丑，他拍着大腿，抽着雪茄，吞吐着烟圈说着各种践踏着他们尊严的话。Charles握紧了拳头，Raven憋红了脸，他们都知道，今天不可能像小时候那样，以一脚踢倒这个混蛋终结，至少他身后的两个保镖不会坐视这种情况发生。他们只希望这个混蛋发完疯就滚蛋。但最后，愤怒还是压倒了理智，在Cain猥琐得意地说完Charles如果过不下去可以去红灯区卖屁股说不定一夜暴富之后，Raven一脚跺在了Cain的裆部，还顺便用鞋跟捻了一下。Cain疼得龇牙咧嘴，气得直骂Raven是婊子，然后让两个保镖把Raven扔下楼梯。Charles和他们扭打在一起，但显然没有什么实质性的作用。最后这场闹剧在邻居叫来的警察赶来后收场。Raven摔伤了腿，Charles把她送进了医院，并且叫来Hank照顾她之后，被警察留下来做笔录。所以他能在最后时刻赶到面试现场，并且在心乱如麻地情况下开始表演一段繁复又拗口的莎剧台词已经是一个奇迹！

Charles忽然觉得很累，他已经拼尽了全力，但还是把一切搞砸了。出了地铁站，秋日正午骄阳灼人，他疲惫甚至有些恍惚地走进了医院的走廊。

Charles在门口停下脚步，轻轻地拍了拍自己的脸，努力打起精神，在脸上挤出了一个笑容，才推开了房门。Raven躺在床上，腿上打了石膏，高高的吊着，她的男朋友Hank则温柔的坐在旁边的椅子上。

“Raven，你觉得怎么样了？”Charles坐到床边，温柔地摸了摸Raven的头发。

“倒是不怎么疼了，就是要躺在床上，我快闷死了”，Raven抱怨说。她接着又问；“Charles，你今天试镜怎么样？”

Charles不忍心告诉她，Hank好心打来报平安的电话，毁了他的表演。那会让这个内向腼腆的年轻人内疚一辈子的。Charles笑笑说：“Raven，我觉得可能性不大。因为我迟到了，而且穿了不得体的衣服，我想他们对我的印象会很糟糕。”

Raven叹了口气：“那有点怪可惜的！他们公司的艺人现在几乎是霸占了好莱坞的半壁江山，实力强劲、资源优渥，虽然老板是个有控制欲和强迫症并且完美主义的英俊的混蛋。”说完，Raven顺手把摊在她腿上的杂志递到了Charles的手上。

Charles低下头来，看了一眼，轻轻地惊呼了一声：“是他？”杂志上印着Erik Lehnsherr坐在办公室接受采访的照片，他穿着一件深黑色的衬衫，肩膀宽阔、腰背挺直，面部线条刚硬立体，灰蓝色的眸子有些疏离的冷淡，简直堪比性感男模杂志硬照。

“Raven，我想我今天见到他了。”Charles看着书页的内容喃喃自语。对于Raven一脸花痴地问：“有照片上帅吗？”置若罔闻，Charles忍不住开始仔细阅读起采访稿的内容。看完一连串的“男人，就是应该对自己狠一点”，“我不接受任何的解释，不够优秀就应该淘汰出局，发生失误就应该付出代价，社会不是学校，老板发薪水不是让你锻炼能力的”，“人生最重要的是理智，感情是一种奢侈的放纵，事业才是值得耗尽激情的东西”，“没有人有义务透过你邋遢的外表来了解你丰富的内涵”之后，Charles叹了口气说：“Raven，现在我敢肯定的说，今天试镜成功的可能性为零。因为我在十分钟之内，在吉诺莎影业的老板Lehnsherr先生面前，做完了所有他最痛恨的事情……”


	3. Chapter 3

Charles开始后悔了，他不应该在毕业表演的前夕选择回公寓来拿另一张信用卡，因为他没有想到Cain居然会如此阴魂不散。他才到公寓的楼下，几个小混混就把他围了起来。Charles看到街对面一辆黑色的加长悍马打开了车门，Cain走了出来。

Cain笑着说：“我等了你很久了，Charles，我想我们应该好好地谈谈。”接着 Charles几乎是被他们捂着嘴，推上了楼。他们翻到了他包里的钥匙，打开了房门，把他推了进去。他被按着坐在沙发上，对面坐着Cain。

“你现在已经看到了，我和Raven一无所有。你已经拿走了我们的一切，不必再在我身上浪费时间。”Charles平静的说。

“不，远远不够。我还没能彻底毁了你”，Cain笑得很阴鸷，“Charles，你比我想象的有用，居然凭你自己的能力养活了你和Raven，还读完了四年的戏剧学院。”

“那都是拜你所赐。”Charles直视着Cain说。

“我听说，你今晚毕业表演，而且是男主角，你果然很会利用你那张漂亮的脸蛋”，他稍微顿了一下，“但是，如果你不能按时到场，拖累了整场表演，那么，是不是意味着，你这四年的努力也就白费了？”

Charles站起来，想要冲出门去，但很快，他被Cain身后那两个保镖按回了沙发。  
“不用再挣扎了，Charles，在七点半之前，我不会放你走的。”Cain笑得意味深长，那正是开演的时间。

Charles说：“你不怕我告你非法禁锢吗？”

Cain说：“那是以后的事了。而且Charles，你确定你现在有钱请律师和我打官司？” 

在接下来的一个多钟头，Cain和他的手下没有碰Charles一根手指，就这么耗着。但是看着时间一点一点地过去，Charles紧握的手心里全都是汗，他一定要想办法出去。现在已经六点四十五了，如果再不走……他忽然想到了什么，然后把心一横。

Charles推脱要去厕所，Cain似乎心情很好，居然没有反对，只是派了一个人跟着他，然后守在门口。他笃定Charles今天不过是砧板上的肉。

Charles进了洗手间，轻轻地推开窗户。如果他没有记错，窗户旁边有一根排水管，直通楼下，他决定顺着这根排水管爬下去。他觉得他双手在微微发颤。这里是三楼，不算太高，但是如果抓不紧……Charles不敢往后想，只默默地祈祷：“父亲，如果你在天上看着我，请你帮我这一次吧。”然后小心地向窗外探出了身子……

他觉得这个过程有一辈子那么漫长，他不敢往下看，把所有的力气集中在手臂和双腿上，免得一不小心摔成下半身瘫痪。当确定双脚踩在了地上，Charles浑身瘫软，但他必须马上撑起身体，因为他爬下来花了太久的时间，Cain已经发现，招呼楼下钉梢的人截住他，他自己则带着人从楼上追下来。

Charles努力地往主道上跑，但显然，他跑得并不快，楼下接应的人很快追上了他，一前一后地把他堵住。Charles不知哪里来的力气，狠狠推开了挡在身前的人，正打算跑却被后面的人捉住了手腕。Charles本能地抓起那个人的手臂就狠狠地一口咬了下去。那人吃痛放开了他。Charles挣脱了后面的人，但前面被他推到的人已经站了起来，那人揪住他的领口，拎其拳头就准备一拳打在他脸上。

Charles已经闭上了眼睛，做好挨揍的准备，但是，半晌那一拳也没有落下。等他睁开眼，看见那人的拳头被一个很魁梧的男人握住，丝毫动弹不得。那个男人比Charles高出一个头，露出的手臂上肌肉遒劲，上身穿着一件皮夹克，胸肌挺立，脸上有点络腮胡，除了左右两边微微挑起略像猫耳的发型，浑身上下的气息无疑昭示着是个硬汉狠角色。

那个魁梧的男人，一脚踢倒了先前被Charles咬到，如今在他面前跃跃欲试的那个男人，又轻松地一扬手，把那个挥拳的男人扔出半米远，成功砸倒了后面的一群追兵。那个魁梧的男人一跃而起，跳过了躺倒在地上的残兵败将，两步冲到Cain的面前，按住挡在Cain身前的两个保镖的头相对狠狠地一撞，把两人扔开。他一手攫住Cain的脖子，把他拎了起来。“你以后要是再敢找他的麻烦”，那个魁梧的男人指了指Charles，“我就让你站着过来，躺着回去。”Cain两眼发黑，在他觉得快要断气的时候，那个男人把他摔在了地上。他不住地咳嗽，他看见其他的小混混已经作鸟兽散。他最能打的两个保镖，也要扶着墙才能站起来。自知今日实力太悬殊，只得作罢。他恨恨地看了一眼Charles，跌跌撞撞地爬进悍马，扬长而去。

Charles在原地心有余悸，他看到那个魁梧的男人向他走来，“先生，谢谢你！”他觉得他说话的声音都有些颤抖。

那个男人点了一支烟，说：“叫我Logan。”

这时，一张深红色的法拉利驶了过来 ，堪堪地停在了他们面前。Charles本能地往后退了一步。车门打开，开车的人探出半个身子，深灰色的大衣，黑色的衬衫，灰蓝的眼眸，和刚毅分明的面部线条，他看了Charles一眼：“Charles Xavier，你很有本事啊。”声音低沉魅惑，让Charles一瞬失神。


	4. Chapter 4

在昨天下午Emma幸灾乐祸地告诉Erik，Charles的电话一直都是已关机之后，Erik就盯着Charles填写的住址一栏看了将近喝完一杯咖啡的时间。今天下班之后，他鬼使神差地叫上Logan陪他出来兜风，结果最后把车开到了Charles公寓小巷的拐角处停下。

Logan起先还在喋喋不休地抱怨兜风居然不开敞篷，七拐八绕到这种小破巷子里到底有什么风景可看，下一秒，他们就看见前方外墙的排水管上挂着一个人。Erik一眼就认出那是Charles，他跟去面试那天穿的一模一样。

Charles的动作，简直看得人心惊肉跳，那与娴熟敏捷没有丝毫的关系。他像一只不会爬树的树袋熊，死死地巴在树干上，笨笨地慢慢滑落。让人担心什么时候一股劲儿使不上来马上就沦为自由落体。

“这小短手，小短腿的，小圆屁股的，就不能好好走楼梯么，皮卡丘偏要学蜘蛛侠。一次性摔死了还好，要是不小心摔残了怎么办？”Logan吐槽地正爽，转头却看见Erik眉头深锁，一言不发。

“你不要告诉我你认识他？”Logan指了指又滑下三分之一的Charles。

Erik 随口回答：“前天见过一面。”

Logan一拍大腿，恍然大悟：“难道这就是Emma说的，你这两天看上的那个小妖精？”

Erik几乎是对Logan的调侃充耳不闻，只是死死地盯着Charles，生怕目光不那么用力，就没法儿把Charles圈在排水管上一样。等到Charles稳稳地落在地上，他才长舒一口气，然后让Logan下去，把那些纠缠Charles的人打发走。

Charles完全没有料到今天居然是Erik Lehnsherr和他的保镖救了他。他低头看了看自己身上已经被蹭得乌七八糟的衬衫，沮丧地叹了口气，上天注定，Erik Lehnsherr看到他的时候，永远是他最狼狈不堪的样子。他拉了拉几乎已经皱成一团的衬衫，想让它看起来稍微平整一点，然后略微尴尬地微笑着朝Erik打招呼：“Lehnsherr先生，你好。”

Erik劈头就问：“为什么不接电话？”  
“啊？”Charles才想起来，掏出手机一看，彻底黑屏，长按开机键，显示电量不足。他很不好意思地说：“对不起，我现在才发现手机没电了。”

Erik把他从上到下打量了一遍，说：“我在想，我是不是应该重新考虑一下，要不要签一个在毕业季找工作居然不能保持手机畅通的无知少年。”

Charles楞了一下，他消化了一下这句话的信息量，然后试探着问：“您是说，您的公司打算要我？”

“如果你手机有电，应该昨天下午就知道了。”Erik皱了下眉头说。

“对不起，真的对不起，我完全没想过我有机会。”Charles现在简直已经眼角泛着泪光，这种峰回路转否极泰来，让他激动像一只马上要就地打滚的小仓鼠。

等等！Charles看了一眼手表，猛然一惊。现在已经七点十分了。他看了一眼Erik和他那名贵的跑车，咬了一下嘴唇，鼓起勇气恳求道：“Lehnsherr先生，现在可不可以请你帮我一个忙？我今晚毕业表演，七点半开场，能不能请您送我去学校。”

“不能！”

Charles没想到Erik拒绝地如此斩钉截铁。他看了看自己狼狈的样子，又看了看Erik笔挺的风衣、意气风发的派头，他的跑车在傍晚的街灯下延展着漂亮的流线型，外层的漆被车蜡养护地闪闪发亮，他们现在是两个世界的人，或许Erik今天是特地来看一看Charles失败的人生是怎么印证了他一贯信奉的那些金科玉律的禁忌。

“Lehnsherr先生，请你帮帮忙，就当是做一件善事。”他恳求的声音越来越低，他已经赌上了自己所有的尊严。

“我不是说不载你，而是我无法做到让你七点半准时到场。从这里到你的学校，在现在这个时段，至少要半个钟头。”Erik平静地说。

Charles不知道为什么，对Erik的解释内心有点高兴，虽然他最大的问题仍旧没有解决。

他往后随手抹了抹额前的碎发，露出了一个温暖的微笑：“Lehnsherr先生，Logan先生，今天真的很感谢你们，我不知道该怎样报答你们。本来，如果你们不介意的话，我应该请你们去附近的酒吧喝一杯。但我现在得走了，我要去坐地铁赶去学校。虽然我知道我一定会迟到，我不知道接下来会怎么样，也许会因为迟到耽误演出这样严重的错误被学校除名，但我不能逃避，我需要去给大家一个解释和道歉。”

他习惯性地咬了咬嘴唇，然后用小狗一般的眼神看着Erik：“Lehnsherr先生，我很感谢您的公司愿意要我，但也许到了明天，你会改变这个决定，因为我想，你不会想要一个连戏剧学院都毕不了业的糟糕的学生。但我还是感谢您，两次让我绝处逢生。谢谢，再见了。”说完，他朝Erik和Logan挥了挥手，深深吸了一口气转身要向地铁站的方向走去。

“站住！Charles听到身后传来Erik的声音，他回头，对方面无表情地说：“上车！”然后就自己坐回了座位。

Logan打开副驾的车门，示意Charles坐进去。Charles犹豫了一下，还是低头钻进了副驾。Logan则坐在了后座。

Erik拿出手机，拨了个电话。电话才接通，Charles就听到对面一个极其暴躁的女士的声音隔着听筒传过来：“Erik，难道你不知道现在已经下班了吗？”Erik把手机拿的离自己耳朵远了点，说：“Emma，你帮我打电话给加州大学洛杉矶艺术学院的校长，告诉他，我今晚去看他们的毕业表演，但是我路上塞车，估计要八点左右才能到，请他推迟开演的时间，作为补偿，我可以给他提供让他们学生来吉诺莎实习的机会。”

Charles不可置信地看着Erik，只听到电话另一头的Emma继续咆哮：“Erik，你是不是有病，一个星期前，你刚把邀请函揉碎了扔进垃圾桶，现在你跟我说你要去，你还要迟到，你还要让人家等你，你以为全世界都在你掌控之中吗？自大狂！”Erik只回应：“我知道你能做到！等你好消息。”Erik在Emma最后一句脏话还没骂完之前就挂断了电话。

他转头看见Charles用湿漉漉地眼睛看着他，说：“Lehnsherr先生，你不用为我特意这样做。”他的鼻子一抽一抽的，小圆脸因为激动有些泛红。

“你太高看你自己了，Charles。我只是觉得今晚太无趣，想找点乐子罢了。”Erik冷冷地说，他把视线转到了窗外。

“但我还是谢谢你！”Erik不得不承认，Charles软软的声音有时候挺起来还挺舒服的。

一分钟之后，Erik收到了Emma的回电，告诉他一切已经如他所愿。

Erik狠狠地踩了一脚油门，以飞车党的速度从容地在洛杉矶繁华的街道中穿梭着疾驰而去。期间，Charles羞涩地向Logan借了手机打电话给他的同学，表示自己可能会晚一点到，他们则安慰他表演推迟到八点，但还是希望他尽快出现。

七点四十五，Erik一脚刹车，法拉利停在了学校剧院的门口。Charles不得不佩服Erik的车技和他的……狂野？距离正式开演还有十五分钟。Charles不得不匆匆告别，就向后台飞奔。他跑了一段路又回过头来，大声喊：“Lehnsherr先生，谢谢你！”Erik朝他点了点头。Charles弯起嘴角，两只眼睛笑得眯成一条缝，然后一蹦一跳地跑走了。

“没想到你喜欢这样的小甜饼。”Logan得意地吐出了一个完整的烟圈，因为他成功地收获了Erik可以杀人的目光。


	5. Chapter 5

八点，加州大学洛杉矶艺术学院的毕业表演准时开演。

Erik坐在第一排嘉宾席正中，他婉拒了校长的致辞邀请，只是简单寒暄之后就落座。Logan坐在他旁边。

如果可以选择，Logan绝对愿意挑一个后排完全不起眼的位置，然后冷不丁地出去抽一支烟，再接着回来打一打瞌睡，但现在，这一切都成了梦幻泡影。

也许是知道Erik Lehnsherr坐在台下，Logan觉得台上的一众演员，除了Charles和女二号的表演还算正常，其他人都点用力过度。而且这个题材，他实在不感兴趣。他不明白这种一群小屁孩用多角恋、滥用药物、在知识竞赛电视节目中找到自身价值又因为失败而迷失自我的情节来演绎青春的躁动的校园剧到底有什么好看？还有，选角的人一定是瞎了！因为戏里让Charles神魂颠倒的女主角居然是个嫩牛五方脸，还虎背熊腰的，越发衬得Charles如一朵英伦娇花。更要命的是，她居然在表演过程中，还锲而不舍地对着Erik抛媚眼！ Logan觉得，接下来的这一个半钟头生不如死。

倒是Erik似乎看的很有兴致，自始至终始终挺直脊背，目不转睛。这让坐在他旁边的校长老怀安慰。Erik根本不在乎那一马平川的剧情到底在讲什么，他的眼神始终没有离开过台上的男主角—— Charles因委屈而眨着湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，强忍着不让泪水留下来的表情，以及不自觉地会把嘴巴抿成一条线，在下巴那里形成一个可爱的小凹陷的习惯性动作，无不令Erik着魔般的无法从那张脸上移开视线。

九点三十，剧终谢幕。

Charles和他的同学们退到了后台。Charles长长地吐了一口气，如释重负。饰演女主角的Alice欢呼雀跃地手舞足蹈：“真没想到Lehnsherr先生今天会来，他真是太性感了，比照片上还要英俊！而且，他今晚全程都在盯着我看！真是太让人害羞了！哦，天哪我都差点忘词了！”说完，她捧着脸作娇羞状。然后她转过头来对Charles略为愤怒地说：“Charles，你今天的表现真是太不专业了！幸好开演推迟了，否则真不敢想象，Lehnsherr先生专门来看我们的表演，结果却因男主缺席，全剧报销，这简直足以让加州大学洛杉矶艺术学院的名声扫地。”Alice此时昂首挺胸，颐指气使，只差没有用手指戳着Charles训话了。

Charles瞬间惭愧地有些脸红，他向大家深深地鞠了一个躬：“今晚，真是非常对不起。我遇到了一些意外的状况。真是非常抱歉，请大家原谅。”

饰演女二号Rebecca扶起Charles，说：“Charles，今晚你已经道过很多次歉了，我们都能理解。而且今晚顺利结束了，不是么？”她轻笑着看了一眼Alice，说：“我想，除了Alice，这里应该没有人会跟你计较这个。”

Charles眨了眨，露出了一个微笑：“谢谢你，Rebecca。”Rebecca轻轻拍了拍Charles的肩膀，Alice则不屑地白了他们一眼。她大声说：“我觉得我应该主动去跟Lehnsherr先生打个招呼，感谢他今天的关注。”说完，她就向前台走去，末了还回过头给了他们一个挑衅的笑容。

Rebecca苦笑着说：“她对什么都志在必得，真是可怕。”Charles微笑着耸耸肩，表示无奈的赞同。Charles知道，毕业表演的女主角本来已经定了Rebecca，但Alice神通广大，让指导毕业表演的老师坚持把女主角换成了她。虽然大家都对Alice浮夸浅薄的演技心照不宣，但指导的老师显然视而不见。

Erik现在正在被校长握住手，亲切交谈。他的目光不时地投向后台，他没有哪一次比这回更想快速终结这场对话。一周前把邀请函扔到垃圾桶里的决定现在看起来真是无比地正确。Erik默默地想。

“Lehnsherr先生，您觉得今天孩子们的表演怎么样？”

“很不错。看见他们在台上演绎着在夕阳下的奔跑，让我想到了我逝去的青春。”Erik面带微笑，言不由衷。Logan不自觉地抖了一抖，这个谎扯的太不用心了，就像Erik说他看《暮光之城》感动地泪流满面一样惊悚。

“校长，Lehnsherr先生，晚上好！”Alice不知几时已经从后台出来，冲到了他们面前。

校长轻轻地把Alice搂过来，说：“哦，Lehnsherr先生，我来给你介绍一下，这是我们的优秀毕业生，Alice！今晚的女主角，想毕您已经欣赏过她的表演了，真是充满了激情，对吧？” 

“不，是打满了鸡血。”Logan在心里默默地修正了一下。

Erik显然对Alice完全不感兴趣，但出于礼貌，他象征性地和她握了一下手。Erik婉拒了Alice得寸进尺跟他要手机号码的要求。在Alice正在喋喋不休的时候，Erik瞥见Charles好像在后台悄悄地探出了头，看见他的目光，又缩了回去。

Charles本来想和Erik道别，但他看到Erik正在和Alice和校長攀谈，他觉得他不便打扰。他更觉得Erik可能并不想让别人知道他们认识，这也许会给Erik带来困扰。所以Charles打算等过一会儿，找一个可以单独对话的机会再去找Erik。他现在身上穿着从同学那里借来的衬衫，他默默地把自己那件皱巴巴的衬衫叠好，抱在手上。

看见Alice又兴高采烈地进到后台，夸耀着Erik说她可以去吉诺莎实习。Charles悄悄地向前台走去。他拉开幕布，空荡荡的礼堂只有最后一排还亮着灯，已经没有Erik和Logan的踪影。Charles有些着急，他三步并作两步，追出礼堂的大门，四下张望，除了夜雾迷蒙、路灯昏暗，又哪里有Erik的影子。Charles心里忽然有一点点莫名的失落，今晚就像一个梦，很不真切。

“想什么呢，Charles？！”他共演的一个男同学拍了拍他的肩膀，Charles才如梦初醒，微笑着摇了摇头，说：“没什么。”大家已经陆续出来，正三三两两地朝着学校大门的方向走去。Charles跟上了他们的脚步，Alice走在他们后面，还在侃侃而谈地说着她宏伟职业规划，而Charles似乎什么都没听进去。

忽然一辆深红色的法拉利疾驰而过，转了个弯，正好停在Charles面前。“Lehnsherr先生！”在Charles反应过来之前，Alice的尖叫几乎可以穿透他的耳膜。

“Charles，上车！”Erik依旧言简意赅。Charles感觉到了周围同学诧异的眼神，他的脸一下子就红了，他走到车窗旁，弯下身子，对Erik低声说：“Lehnsherr先生，谢谢您。可是我今晚可以自己回去，就不用麻烦您了。”

Erik看了一眼车窗外，对Charles说：“如果你想你的同学们继续长久围观我们谈话，你可以继续这样愚蠢地跟我客套下去。”Erik离他很近，嘴唇几乎快要贴到他的耳朵。Charles感觉一阵阵的热气喷在他的脖颈上，这让他的脸更红了。Erik的威胁的声音，像是一种性感地蛊惑。Charles看了看Erik，又看了看周围同学颇为玩味的目光。他打开了副驾的车门，迅速地钻了进去。他觉得，此刻，他只想迅速逃离这样尴尬的现场。虽然，他在后视镜里，很分明地看到了Alice几乎可以称之为怨恨的凶狠表情。


	6. Chapter 6

Charles坐在副驾上，双手捧着还在发烫的脸。他回想了一下他的同学们刚才看他的那种意味深长的目光，如果现在他面前有个小枕头，他一定会把脸全部埋进去，像一只鸵鸟一样，谁都不想见。天啊！他们以后会怎么看他。想到这里，他不自觉地嘟了一下嘴。Erik余光瞟了一眼，觉得他旁边坐着一只熟透了的小苹果。

这一切的始作俑者Erik若无其事地驾着他的车。过了第二个红灯路口，Charles终于纠结完了刚才让他无地自容的那一幕，然后忽然发现，好像有什么不对。

Charles轻声地说：“Lehnsherr先生，我们似乎走错路了，刚才的路口，我们应该左转，而不是直走。”

Erik说：“没有走错，不过，这是去我家的路。”

“去你家……？”Charles有些困惑。

Erik理所当然地说：“你今晚住在我家。”

Charles开始坐立不安，他觉得他这辈子该经历的峰回路转好像今天都用完了。他和Erik才见过两次面，然后Erik让他住到他家里！虽然对方是他未来的上司，但这无论如何都显得十分诡异。忽然间，他的脑海中飘过了许多以前上学时听到过的各种八卦新闻。比如哪个女同学突然开着名贵的跑车来上课，其他同学表面上艳羡不已，私底下却嗤之以鼻，说那不过是住进了哪个富豪的别墅，和老色鬼滚了床单的包养费，然后摇头叹息，世风日下，这圈子真乱！

Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，觉得把这两件事联系在一起十分地荒唐，Erik并不像是那样的人。但他还是嗫嚅地开口：“Lehnsherr先生，我很感谢您的好意，可是这样太麻烦您了。”他在婉转的拒绝。

“不，送你回去，我会更麻烦。”Erik显然更直截了当，“第一，你的公寓和我家是两个方向，我不想为了送你而绕路。第二，虽然今天Logan收拾了来公寓纠缠你的小混混，但不排除他们会卷土重来。我不想再为你在这件事情上浪费时间。而且，你不要告诉我，你还想再回味一次从三楼的排水管上爬下来的滋味。” 

Charles不得不承认，Erik说得相当有道理，虽然听起来专横自负。比起担心Erik是不是人面兽心，显然Cain绝对是禽兽不如这点更加毋庸置疑。而且，Erik语气里对Charles那满满的嫌弃感，让Charles觉得莫名地放了一半的心。为了更加确定点什么，Charles默默地在脑海里回顾了一下他看过的那篇Erik的访谈：曾经结过婚，和前妻有个儿子；和诸多女明星有丰富的花边新闻，虽然每段恋情都无疾而终。于是，他得出了一个自己觉得相当有逻辑性的结论：Erik应该不喜欢男人。有鉴于此，他默默地放下了另一半的心。

就在Charles胡思乱想的时候，Erik忽然开口了：“你是不是借了高利贷？”

“嗯？”Charles被这没头没脑的问题问得楞了一下。然后他忽然反应过来，“不，不，不”，他连忙摆手，“如果你是说下午那群人的话，对不起，为首的Cain是我的继兄，我们的关系一直不好。我没有想到我已经离开家了，他还是找来了……”他说话的声音越来越低，最后眼神黯淡地低下了头。

看这种架势，这个叫Cain的家伙还真是把Charles恨得咬牙切齿啊。Erik默默地想。他决定不再追问下去。反正明天可以让Scott找个私家侦探直接去查一查。

“对了，Lehnsherr先生，您怎么会在我家附近？”Charles忽然想起来，他一直想问这个问题。

“碰巧路过。”Erik回答地面不改色。当然他立即在后视镜里，看到了Logan翻完华丽的白眼之后假装看风景。

接着，又是很长时间的沉默。Erik惜字如金，Logan也不喜欢主动开口，Charles羞涩腼腆，所以三个人一路无话。而Erik向来没有在开车时听音乐的习惯，所以现在的氛围是一片死寂。这让Charles有些不自在。

他舔了舔嘴唇，准备找一些话题，他有些羞涩的问：“Lehnsherr先生，您觉得今晚的表演怎么样？” 

“浮夸至死，乏善可陈。”Erik冷冷地开口了。

“哦……”Charles有些泄气，萎靡地靠在了座位上，其实在开口之前，他内心还有一点小期待。毕竟他近一个月的心血都花在这上面，而且，他觉得今晚发挥的还不错。

“噗……”坐在后座上的Logan忍不住笑了出来。他看见Erik对着后视镜横了他一眼，又努力地把笑声憋了回去。Logan觉得这种毫无情商的表达方式，非常有Erik的特点。

Charles低下了头，虽然他知道Erik的要求应该会很苛刻，但眼神还是无可抑制地有些黯淡。他以为Logan也在嘲笑他，更加羞愧，从脸一直红到耳根。有些后悔问了这样一个冒失的问题。看来他真的不太擅长人际交往。

“整个舞台上，只有你的表演，还勉强能看。”Erik面无表情地补了一句。

Logan看到，Charles听到这句话的一瞬间抬起头看向Erik，那简直就是小鹿斑终于能够跳过树桩后，在鹿王面前得到肯定时得意又羞涩的小眼神。他敢保证，他在Charles蔚蓝的眼睛里看到了闪烁的小星星。Charles微微弯起的嘴角悄悄泄露了欣喜的情绪，用他软软的声音说：“Lehnsherr先生，谢谢您，我会更加努力的。”

Erik径自盯着前方，不置可否。

Logan在后座默默地抽了口烟，此刻，他不得不承认，Erik脾气那么糟糕，还有大批无知少女为他神魂颠倒，前赴后继，并不是没有道理。谁受得了他这种欲擒故纵的手段。Logan看着微笑着印出浅浅的梨涡的Charles，他觉得看到了一只在大灰狼爪子下面还浑然不知道危险，正在用脸亲昵地蹭狼爪的蠢萌兔子……

Charles转头看向窗外，他们路过了威尔谢大道、罗尔德大街，驶向比弗利山庄。这里各种奢侈品名店林立，纸醉金迷。Charles觉得这和Erik的派头如出一辙。不知道是这里塑造了Erik，还是更多像Erik这样的人，把世界变成了他们觉得理想的样子。Charles看着满目刺眼的霓虹，橱窗里气场逼人的明星硬照，忽然觉得，此时，此地，这好莱坞名利场的浮华，似乎让他感到陌生而疏离。


	7. Chapter 7

Erik的豪宅坐落在山顶，Charles猜想也许是Erik喜欢居高临下、众生匍匐的感觉。Erik家是一栋两层的独栋别墅，外墙是白色的，斜顶的瓦片是墨蓝色，细细的窗框是海水般的湛蓝色，整体呈现出一种带着凛冽感的清新自然。

这和泽维尔家的大宅完全不同。Charles家的祖宅从外观来看就像是一座矗立在绿茵之上的城堡，那些幽暗的石头累成的外墙，无不诉说着岁月沧桑的过往，斑驳的痕迹就像是镌刻着纠结的爱恨情仇。它矗立在伦敦乌云密布的天空之下，仿佛一个埋藏了千年秘辛的匣子，或许在夜晚，还会有对过往眷恋不去的幽魂在四周游弋。那里封印了许多传奇，但并不让人感到日常生活的舒适。尤其是在Brain离世之后。

Brain还活着的时候，Charles觉得那座城堡是温暖的家。以前，Brain喜欢抱着他，坐在温暖的壁炉旁边，给他讲世上许多动人的故事。他喜欢趴在Brian的腿上，用他软软的棕色小卷发，去蹭父亲的下巴。而他的心，也像壁炉里暖暖的火苗，在快乐地跳跃着。Brain喜欢抱他坐在书房里高高的椅子上，握着他的软软的小手，教他写字。阳光透过窗户照进来，他们的轮廓成了墙上淡淡的剪影。Brain喜欢和他在家门前的草地上追逐奔跑，父亲总是放任他跑出去一大截，才慢悠悠地迈着大步来追，然后一把把他扑倒在草地上，挠他的痒痒，他就像一只小仓鼠一样，在草地上快乐地打滚。

Brain去世后，Charles日渐觉得那座古堡是个阴森的囚笼。因为，他不知道，他会在哪个幽暗的拐角处，就遇到Cain，然后挨一顿打，没有人会来救他。

拉回思绪，Charles跟着Erik和Logan穿过玄关，进入主厅。他一路观察着Erik家里的陈设。整体是以黑白为主调的北欧极简主义风格，如果不是灯光氤氲着暖黄色，Charles会觉得这黑白分明的单调区域似乎少了点家的温馨。客厅后半部分是落地窗，可以看见屋后的泳池，如果远眺还可以看到山下的海景。一切都符合美国实用主义的简单奢华。

Charles被Erik家的女佣Mary带上二楼的客房。他推开房门，发现这是一个很大的套间。一进门左侧是卫生间和浴室、右侧是衣柜。穿过通道是卧室，铺着黑胡桃木地板，中间是一张大床。床单和被罩的底色是乳白色，上面印着巧克力色的印花。卧室后面还有个小厅，放着几个乳白色的布艺沙发和一张黑色的小茶几。尽头的窗户是落地窗，关了灯，拉开窗帘，可以看到夜空中忽闪忽闪的星星。这间房比Charles租的公寓还要大，而且从装修和家具都显出了昂贵的质感。

“Charles！”是Erik的声音，他敲了两下门。

Charles把门打开，Erik把一包东西塞在Charles怀里。“你今晚先穿这个。”说完他拉上了门。

Charles把怀里的东西放在床上——一套白色的棉质睡衣和一双绒布拖鞋。Charles的目光被那双拖鞋吸引了——这双毛茸茸的拖鞋鞋面是一个做鬼脸的卡通小熊的笑脸，非常可爱。鞋是新的，连在一起的线都还没有拆开。不苟言笑的Lehnsherr先生家居然有这样的拖鞋，这让Charles不自觉地眯起眼睛笑了起来。Charles走进浴室，他脱了衣服，打开花洒。温热的水从头上淋下来，蔓延全身，真是温暖又舒畅。

Charles洗完澡，换上了睡衣和拖鞋。睡衣应该是Erik的，Charles穿起来明显太大了。领口松垮垮地露出锁骨，手袖长的可以甩着玩，Charles把裤腿往上捋了捋，否则他根本没法儿走路。他找遍整个浴室，都没有见到吹风筒，他打算下楼找Mary要一个。

Charles一打开房门，就看见Erik也刚从卧室出来。他刚和Erik打了个招呼，准备走过去，然后，他发现他的左脚踩到了滑下来的过长的裤脚，整个人向前面跌下去，还顺便扑倒了前方的Erik。

Charles就趴在Erik身上。Erik觉得不重，还……软软的？也许是刚洗完澡的原因，Erik觉得Charles的身体特别热。Charles身上穿着的睡衣显然太大了，现在他的右肩几乎是露在外面，皮肤像牛奶一样雪白细嫩。Erik和Charles的脸近在咫尺，他能看清楚Charles脸上可爱的小雀斑，他的鼻尖就快要碰到Charles的鼻尖，Charles的红唇与他冰凉的薄唇近在咫尺，Charles一双水汪汪的蓝眼睛凝视着他。

“Lehnsherr先生，对不起。因为拖鞋有点大，裤脚有点长，我刚才不小心踩滑了……”Charles轻声开口，满脸通红。他们听到身后有人开门，然后又把门关上的声音，不过他们现在都没法儿回头看。

“不管怎么样，Charles Xavier，你现在先从我身上下来！”

Charles觉Erik这句话说得近乎咬牙切齿，他一边道歉，一边赶紧手忙脚乱地往旁边爬。Erik期间狠狠地皱了一次眉头，因为Charles慌不择路挪开的时候膝盖不小心抵了一下他某处很要命的地方。 Erik坐了起来，又拉着栏杆站了起来，一把拉起还趴在地上的Charles。

“平地你都能摔跤？”Charles觉得Erik说这句话的时候几乎是痛心疾首。

“Lehnsherr先生，对不起，……”

Erik本来还想挖苦他几句，但他看着Charles咬着嘴唇，低着头，左手不自觉地抱着右手的上臂轻轻摩挲那可怜巴巴的样子，又把话缩了回去。

“手臂受伤了？”Erik问。

Charles轻轻地摇了摇头。

“让我看看。”Erik说完拉起Charles的右手，把袖子捋到肩膀，又把手扭过来，看见右上臂靠后的部分，有一块淤青，还擦破了皮。

“跟我下来！”Erik说完就走下楼，Charles跟在他后面。Erik走到吧台那里，弯下腰，在储物柜的底层翻出了一个医药箱。他打开酒精，拿出棉签，要帮Charles擦拭伤口

“Lehnsherr先生，我自己来吧。”Charles开口说。

Erik不说话，只是眯了一下眼睛，嘴角轻轻勾起一抹笑容。

很快，Charles就为自己刚才说的话后悔了。因为他的伤口在上臂后方，他已经很努力地扭转了身体，但是还是差一点碰不到。

Erik站在旁边完全是一副看好戏的表情，现在Charles的样子，像极了一只很努力，但总是咬不到自己尾巴的狗狗。

Erik轻笑了一声，按过Charles的肩膀，把他的右臂拉到自己身前，抽了两根棉签浸到酒精里，然后轻轻地按在Charles擦伤的伤口上。他听到Charles疼地吸了一口气。他轻轻地对着伤口吹了吹。

“谢谢你，Lehnsherr先生。”Charles说完，逃也似地要跑回自己的房间。

“站住！”Erik在他身后冷冷地开口。“你头发还没吹。”

接着，Charles被Erik按在客厅的沙发上，而对方正在不紧不慢地给他吹头发。理由是不想看Charles用左手吹出惨不忍睹的发型让他糟心。Charles挺直腰背坐在那里，一动不动，双手整齐地放在腿上。 

“Charles，你那么紧张干嘛？我只是帮你把头发吹干，不是要把你的头砍下来。”Erik冷冷地说。

在好莱坞可以呼风唤雨的的Erik Lehnsherr居然在纡尊降贵地亲自为他吹头发，而且是在被他害得莫名摔了一次跤，充分见识了他的愚蠢后。人对反常的事物容易心存恐惧，Charles觉得他现在的反应很正常。

Erik把手指插进了Charles的发丛，轻轻地往后摩挲梳理。Charles觉得稍微放松了一点。他微微低着头，看着拖鞋上小熊的鬼脸。

“你喜欢这双拖鞋吗？”Erik问。

Charles轻轻地点了点头：“很可爱！”

“这是我儿子有一年送给我的生日礼物。”Erik漫不经心地说。

“ 抱歉，我不知道。”Charles扭过头，用他的蓝眼睛看着Erik，满是歉意。他如果知道，他会穿浴室里的一次性拖鞋，把这双对Erik有纪念意义的鞋好好收起来。

Erik把他的头扭过去，说：“你想太多了，Charles。这双鞋实在太幼稚了，所以我一直都不穿，直到今天你来了，我觉得给你刚合适。”

Charles：“……”

Charles现在躺在卧室里宽敞的大床上，把自己裹在被子里。他的小脑袋在枕头上蹭来蹭去，辗转反侧。他的头发上还有暖风吹过的余温。Lehnsherr先生的胸膛坚实有力， Lehnsherr先生的手指匀称修长，Lehnsherr先生总是把关切之情表达地曲折离奇。Erik Lehnsherr到底是个怎样的人？他回想着今日种种，渐渐迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。那天晚上，他做了一个奇怪的梦。梦里，他坐的飞机就快坠毁。有一个人，紧紧地把他护在怀里，钉在机身的墙壁上，怕他受伤。那个人，有着灰绿的眸子，坚实的胸膛。 

 

番外小剧场：

Logan坐在吧台上，看着窗外乌漆墨黑的夜景，默默地喝着半杯威士忌。

他今晚第一次要下来喝酒，打开房门，就看到Erik垫在下面，Charles一小团的趴在Erik身上。他们几乎是脸贴着脸，Logan总有个错觉他们要亲上去。然后他默默地关上了房门。

第二次，他要下来喝酒。站在走廊上，他俯视了一眼吧台，然后看到Erik握着Charles的右手，对着伤口轻轻地吹气！！！如果Logan没有记错，有一次，他后背受伤了，Scott不在，他逮住Erik帮他消毒。Erik当时的手法，堪称凶残。他半瓶酒精都倒了下去，把纱布按上去还不忘狠狠地挫了两下。Logan疼地龇牙咧嘴，而Erik却嘲讽他不够男人。所以，他不认识眼前的这个Erik。于是，他默默地关上了门。

第三次，他要下来喝酒。才打开门，他就看到Erik正在客厅旁若无人地给Charles吹头发！！！耐心地、温柔地用手指把Charles的头发慢慢地全部笼到后面，Charles闭着眼睛，神情就像一只陶醉的小猫咪。所以，他默默地关上了门。

天晓得，他现在能坐在这里喝到这杯威士忌有多么不容易。为了自己的眼睛着想，Logan决定，明天，一定要想办法从Scott那里弄一副墨镜！！想罢，他将杯子里的残酒一饮而尽，头也不回地睡觉去了。


	8. Chapter 8

Charles坐在Erik办公室的沙发上，正在仔细地阅读合约的内容。而Logan正在打量着站在一边的Scott别再风衣口袋上的Prada墨镜，这小子这个月已经换了第四副了，而且是从Dior、Tom Ford、YSL一路换着过来，不带重样。其实Scott的真爱是墨镜吧！比换女朋友还换得勤。等等，他有女朋友么……？Logan陷入了深深的沉思中。

Charles默默地读着合约，不得不说，这份合约的条件堪称优渥。有可以满足基本生活的固定月薪；公司甚至提供了距此不远的公寓住宿，免租金，只需支付水电煤气网络通讯的费用。这两项对于新人来说，无疑是雪中送炭。因为新人演出机会少、片酬低，许多演员刚入行，不得不大量兼职其他工作赚取基本生活费用。而房租，是最大的开销之一。而这份合约里居然有固定的月薪，而且还提供住宿！

只有三个条件看起来比较苛刻：第一条，不许在外从事任何形式的兼职。第二条，如果表现不佳，公司有权随时解除合约。第三条，对经纪人的命令，必须绝对服从。而Charles的经纪人，居然是Erik Lehnsherr。这让他受宠若惊！Charles明白，这些看起来公司握有绝对主动权的霸王条款，在这行其实司空见惯。对于第三条，即使不明确写在合约里，也是大家默认的规则。更何况，他的经纪人，是以控制欲闻名的Erik Lehnsherr。

“Lehnsherr先生，我可以问一下，你为什么会选中我吗？”Charles抬起头来，看着Erik，声音软软的。

“因为我想尝试一下，自己有没有能力，化腐朽为神奇！”Erik此时靠着椅背，俯视着Charles，神情冷漠，高不可攀。

好吧，看来自己在他心目中的印象，的确很糟糕。Charles有些懊恼地想。

“Charles，如果你觉得我做你的经纪人，你就可以从此高枕无忧，那你就完全错了。”Erik冷着脸，声音低沉地说，“我的要求，会比普通经纪人更加严苛，在我手底下的日子会很难过。如果你做不到，我会立即叫你走人。这也意味着，你的职业生涯，也就此终结了。” 他盯着Charles，仿佛可以把他看穿：“你现在后悔还来得及。”

Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，默默地拿起桌上的笔，工整地写下“Charles Xavier”，然后双手递到Erik的办公桌上。“这就是我的决定。”他的声音柔和，但并不怯懦。“Lehnsherr先生。以后劳你费心。我会努力的，只希望不要总是惹你生气就好。”Charles用他那水汪汪的蓝眼睛看着Erik，眼神纯净又坚定。 

Erik轻轻地挑了一下眉，说：“很好！”他站起身，走到Charles面前，居高临下地说：“我们现在就去做造型，拍宣传照。”他看着Charles：“让我们来见证一下，这个行业是如何令人脱胎换骨。”

 

被海绵轻轻地扫过脸颊上的碎发，Charles没有忍住这种痒痒的感觉，不禁打了个小喷嚏。他看到发型师略为嫌弃地看了一眼喷在他手背上的口水。Charles轻声地说了句“抱歉！”然后伸出手，用袖子给他擦了擦。接着，对方用惊奇的眼神，对上了Charles无辜的目光。Logan觉得，如果吉诺莎影业哪天想要弄一个吉祥物出来，Charles一定是首选。

发型师帮Charles解开了系在胸前的围布。Charles看着镜子里的新发型：保留了刘海，但是从中间分开，修剪地非常有层次感，又整体朝后梳，吹的略微蓬松。Erik对这个发型也比较满意，这样能露出Charles光洁的额头，洋溢着青春的活力。Charles基本不需要怎么化妆，所以化妆师只是给他淡淡地扑了一层粉。

接下来是选衣服。造型师提供了十多种穿搭的选择。Charles回头看了一眼坐在后面的Erik，带着询问的眼神。Erik轻轻一抬手，意思是你自己决定。Charles环视了一周，他看到有一套是藏青色的西装裤，白色的衬衫和藏蓝色的开襟羊毛衫。Charles看着Erik，指了指那套衣服，说：“我可以试试吗？”Erik点了点头。Charles就拿着衣服进了试衣间。

试衣间的帘子“刷”地拉开，Charles站在门口。他的两只手自然地插在口袋里，站在门口看着Erik，带着温暖的笑容。

Erik的不自觉地站了起来，他与Charles对视。这种熟悉的感觉，恍如隔世。

Charles被Erik深邃地几乎让他错觉为深情的目光看得心里发毛，“Lehnsherr先生，我现在，是不是哪里……很奇怪？”

“不，这样很好。”Erik几乎是不假思索的回答。

Erik又朝前走了两步，Charles不自觉地往后退了一步。“别动！”Erik轻声说。Charles很紧张地僵在那里，他们的距离近得几乎能听到对方的心跳，这让Charles的脸开始不由自主地发烫。Erik抬起手，把他的刘海又向后抹了抹，又帮他整理了一下衬衫的衣领，然后退开两步，上下打量：“你这样文质彬彬的样子，或许前世，是个教授。” 

那你前世一定是个混黑社会的。Logan默默地在心里翻了个白眼，然后他余光瞟见Scott的左手不自觉地开始去摸自己的墨镜。

Charles那天换了五六个造型，从英伦复古风、绅士学院派、居家休闲款、忧郁美少年到俏皮小甜心，几乎一应俱全。Erik饶有兴致地看着Charles在镁光灯前摆出不同的造型和表情。Charles是一块璞玉，他面对镜头的时候有特殊的天赋——他很自然，但又带着鲜明的个人特色——纯净、脆弱、温柔，惹人怜爱。Charles是一个天生的演员。而他要做的，是把Charles雕琢地更加光芒四射。

 

番外小剧场：

手里抓着Charles一张靠着墙，露出半个身子的写真照片，Logan拿起签字笔，在Charles头上加了两只猫耳。毫无违和感。于是，他再接再厉，在鼻子那里画了个圆圆的点，又加了几根小猫胡子。配上Charles那无辜的小眼神，分明就是在说“我萌吗？”Perfect！Logan觉得他简直就是个天才。

“原来你喜欢这样的。”身后有个声音响起，Logan打了个寒战。他一转头，看见Scott一袭黑色的风衣，罩着一副墨镜，嘴角勾起一丝意味深长的笑容。然后，他一甩风衣，头也不回地走了。“Scott，不是你想的那样！”Logan声嘶力竭地追着跑了出去，“那是Erik的最爱……”

Erik抬着咖啡踱进了办公室，他看到桌上放着一张照片。Erik好奇地拿起来看了一眼，下一秒，一口咖啡喷在了桌上。毫无疑问，这一定是Logan的杰作。Erik觉得，他可以考虑让Logan闲着没事儿，去动画部兼个职。然后，他几乎是看一眼就忍不住笑出声一次。他轻轻地摸了摸Charles头上尖尖的猫耳，和他圆圆的小鼻子，然后打开抽屉，把这张照片放了进去，默默地锁了起来。如果有机会，一定要接一部让Charles演小动物的片子，Erik喝了一口咖啡，做了一个愉快的决定。

番外小剧场二：

Charles拍完写真宣传照，走在吉诺莎影业的走廊上。迎面走来一个一身白色套装、穿着黑色恨天高的女士。Charles看了一眼她胸前的名牌——Emma。如果Charles没有记错，这位高傲的女士应该是Erik的秘书？而且从昨天电话里的声音判断，Emma脾气一定很火爆。Charles朝Emma挥手打招呼：“你好，Emma小姐。”Emma草草地说了句“Hi”算是回应。她挡在Charles的身前，Charles不得不停下脚步。然后，Emma仔细地打量了一下Charles：不错，收拾一下，比前天好看多了，Erik对他果然是真爱。然后，仔细地目测了一下Charles的头顶的高度，大概与她的肩齐——嗯，比Tony还矮。Emma很满意她的结论，然后随手捏了一把Charles的脸，说：“再见，小甜心。小心Erik那个大魔王。”然后头也不回地走了。

Charles楞在原地，脸刷地就红了，不愧是敢吼Lehnsherr先生的人，Emma小姐果然很可怕！Charles心有余悸，以至于完全没有发现不远处走廊的另一侧，蹲着一群人。

Thor的手搭在Loki的肩膀上，说：“嘿，他真像一块小草莓蛋糕。”Loki闻言，轻轻地哼了一声，就像跟手里的布丁有仇一样，用勺子狠狠地挖了一勺。“还是，你觉得，他更像一盒甜甜的布丁？”Thor正在为他的比喻沾沾自喜，下一秒，一盒布丁就糊在了他脸上。然后，他看到了Loki深不见底的目光。

“oh，Bucky，他真像一只小包子。”Steve笑着说。Bucky默默地转过了头，撇了一下嘴，露出了独树一帜的不爽喵的表情。他决定今天再也不理罗大盾了：哼，明明我才像包子，我的影迷都管我叫“甜甜”、“包子”……

娜塔莎默默地嫌弃了一下Thor和Steve的情商，为什么就只会用吃的来比喻，简直江郎才尽。就不会说Charles像小鹿斑比吗？她才想完，对上了Loki墨绿色的深邃的眸子，忽然觉得，这么说，估计也会被Loki捅肾……毕竟，这一度是Loki的专利，天晓得Loki怎么会有那么强的嫉妒心和占有欲。所以她选择冷酷的沉默。

“Hi，今晚我请大家去我家开party！”Tony悠然地走过来，看起来，心情特别好！如果以后Erik再敢嫌弃他的身高，他可以直接用Charles戳Erik的死穴。

“Tony，你怎么来了？”Steve问。Tony掏出手机，在众人面前晃了晃，“因为我今早收到一条短信。”大家都心照不宣地微微一笑。

他们手机里都有一条发自Emma的短信——冷面Boss倾心呆萌小甜心，速来围观。


	9. Chapter 9

签约的当天晚上，Charles就住进了公司安排的公寓。这里一室、一厅、一厨、一卫、还有一个小阳台，装修精致、家具一应俱全，还很有质感，几乎一切都是现成的。如果非要说有什么缺点的话，大概也就是紫色的沙发、紫色的地毯、紫色的床罩、紫色的背景墙，让Charles在内心对设计者的品味颇有微词。

周末的时候，Erik让Logan陪Charles去以前住的公寓，把需要的东西搬过来。其实除了一些书和日常衣物，基本也没有什么要拿的。Charles只用了一个箱子，就打包完了。Cain没有出现，甚至没有派人蹲点，这让很期待人肉沙包送上门来的Logan颇为失望。

Raven伤愈出院后，她决定搬去和Hank同住，这样会离她的学校更近，于是，孑然一身的Charles，开始了欢乐的龙套生涯。

Charles不得不说，Erik做事简直如德国人一般严谨精细。Erik给他安排的通告，虽然都是龙套的角色，但很显然诡异地遵循着某种原则：从一上来还没拍到脸，就扑倒死了的，到开始有一两句台词，然后才死了的，非常循序渐进；前一个是街边卖花的忧郁的小伙子，后一个就是吹着口哨满街跑会去调戏姑娘的小流氓，很照顾他跌宕起伏的心情；这两天是站街求勾搭的rent boy，后两天就变成了保守呆板的青年教师，再后两天就变成了富家少爷——女主的前男友，还真是职业无贵贱……

Erik推荐Charles的时候，挂的是下面一个普通经纪人的名。所以Charles和一般的龙套演员的经历没什么两样——许多戏服布料劣质，剪裁粗糙、不合体，有时还有股怪怪的味道。化妆师的态度更是跟红顶白，势利地不得了。对大牌明星殷勤伺候，至于龙套演员，随便用粉扑一糊了事，还好，Charles也不怎么需要化妆。一个小小的片场，几乎可以阅尽人情冷暖、世态炎凉。

不过Charles每天都挺高兴的。本来演戏就是为了体验和呈现人生百态，不是么？在片场实战的体验，有许多和以前学的书本的理论并不相同。而且能亲眼见证现代电影工业巨细无遗的专业分工，以及艺术、科技、商业共同创造的文化奇迹，这些都令Charles兴奋。

不知不觉，已过了近一个月。Charles傍晚收工后哼着小曲，回了公寓。他用钥匙打开门，把门锁好，换上了拖鞋。

“Charles……”低沉的声音忽然在身后响起，Charles打了个冷战。他转过头，“啪”的一声，小手一抖，买来的外卖掉在了地上。“Lehn……Lehnsherr先生，你……你怎么在这儿？”Charles觉得自己受到了过度的惊吓。Erik简直就像地底幽魂一样，忽然冒出来，坐在他公寓的沙发上。Erik面前的茶几上，摊开放着Charles所有贴满了便签、写满了密密麻麻的注释的剧本。还有几本他常读的，写满批注的书。Erik手上好像还攥着一本本子。

“画得不错。”Erik朝Charles扬了扬手里的小本子。“啊！”Charles看清之后，惊叫一声，像只小兔子一样地扑过去，一把抢过本子，护在怀里，敏捷地让Erik侧目。毕竟在他的印象里，Charles是连平地都能摔跤的小笨蛋。

“Lehnsherr先生，你……你怎么能随便翻别人的东西！”Charles严正的指责，在Erik听来声音软软地完全没有威慑力。

“你的自我定位很准确，查理小兔子！”Erik戏谑地说。

Charles低头看了一眼Erik翻开的那一页，上面很醒目地写着“Lehnsherr先生英俊的侧脸，就像线条明朗的古希腊雕像”，“薄暮暝暝中，Lehnsherr先生挺拔的背影宛如神祗”，文后还附赠插图，一只北美灰狼一爪子拍走了一只斑鬣狗，狼身后的鲨鱼咧开嘴笑着露出了一排整齐的尖尖的牙齿，然后用鳍，拽着尾巴拎起了一只四脚扑腾的受惊兔子。斑鬣狗头顶标了“Cain”，狼的头顶标了“Logan”，鲨鱼的头顶标了“Erik”。

太羞耻了！！！啊啊啊！怎么会这样！！！Charles开始懊恼地揉他头上棕色的小卷发。Erik到底是从哪里冒出来的！为什么会毫无预兆突然出现在他的公寓里！该死地他还看完了他的日记！而且他还不愿意假装什么都不知道！Charles现在巴不得找个地缝钻进去。他把头埋进膝盖上的抱枕里，不停地蹭，仿佛这样能稍微缓解一下尴尬的情绪。Erik看着Charles窘迫的样子，觉得意外地……有点可爱。

蹭了一会儿，Charles抬起头来，就看见Erik正看着他，脸上露出了跟插图里如出一辙的愉快的鲨鱼笑。Charles皱眉、闭眼、嘴巴抿成一条线，呜地哼了一声，把头埋的更深了！他感觉自己耳朵尖都是烫的，然后，他听到了房间里回荡着Erik爽朗的笑声。不，他再也不想见到Erik Lehnsherr了！！！他再也不想写日记了！！

显然，Charles的第一个愿望，并不是靠他个人的力量就能实现，因为他听到头顶飘过Erik那低沉性感的声音：“如果不想今晚饿肚子，就去换件西装，陪我吃饭。”

Charles抬起头瞥了一眼刚才掉在地上的外卖，他不得不说，Erik这种威逼利诱的说话方式非常有效。他把掉在地上的外卖捡起来扔进了垃圾桶，然后迅速地钻进了卧室换西装。他第一天去做造型试的十几套服装，Erik让他全部打包回家。这真是一个体贴的决定，让Charles在还没赚到足够钱的情况下，也能有体面的衣服可以出街。

他挑了一套黑色的纪梵希西装，白色的阿玛尼衬衫，打了一条藏青色的领带。把头发全部往后梳，喷了一点定型水。他只花了五分钟的时间把自己收拾好，因为他觉得他的冷面boss应该没有太多的耐心。

Charles推门出来，他弯下腰去换一双黑色的皮鞋：“Lehnsherr先生，你能告诉我，你怎么进来的么？”

“我有钥匙。”Erik走了过来，漫不经心地说。 

在Charles目瞪口呆的时候，Erik已经一只手拄在墙上，把他圈在了墙角：“公司，是我的产业；公寓，是我的房产；Charles，你也是我的……”Erik还没说完，然后，他看到Charles前一秒还是一脸受惊的小动物的表情，下一秒已经低下头，灵活地从他的手臂下方钻了出来。“艺人。”Erik把刚的话补充完整。

“我可以把锁换了吗？Lehnsherr先生。”Charles试探着说。

“可以！如果你想把演员这份工作也一起换了的话。”Erik说。

让什么古希腊雕像、什么神祗都见鬼去吧！Emma小姐果然没说错，Erik Lehnsherr是个大魔王！Charles在内心嘤嘤嘤地想着。

 

Charles跟着Erik的脚步，走在Catch餐厅里。这里是著名酒店Casa Del Mar下属的餐厅，以地中海菜系为主，由名厨Michael Reardon主理。Charles踩在厚实的地毯上，一路走过去都是高大的落地窗，能看到海景和落日的余晖。据说，这里靠窗的位置永远火爆，不提前两个月预定跟本订不到。

服务生领着他们拐过走廊，进了一个单独的包间。Charles环视了一眼包间：装潢考究，乳白色的流线型简约硬木座椅，配着深褐色的小叶檀木餐桌；乳白色的墙壁搭配薄荷色的壁橱，墙角、壁上有鲜绿的大叶植物做装饰，清新雅致。吊灯和壁灯都是暖黄色，温馨而静谧。侍者为他们拉开椅子，Charles和Erik在餐桌的两端相对而坐。他们只要向侧面转头，就能透过高大明亮的落地窗外，看到开阔的海景。

侍者送上了菜单。Erik只是随意扫了一眼，他是这里的常客，对菜品很熟悉。

Erik看Charles的菜单翻看到最后一页，他开始点菜：一杯Cinzano、蟹肉鳄梨黑菌沙拉、香煎鹅肝配红酒番石榴、帕尔玛火腿鳕鱼汤、西班牙酒煮牛菲力、一杯Beaujolais、贝蒙尔奶酪、一杯美式咖啡。

Charles仔细地听着，默默地记下，Erik是主，他是客，他要保持和Erik点的菜的种类相一致。Erik点了Cinzano作为餐前酒，这是味美思酒中的一种，酒里加了丁香、肉桂、奎宁、橘子皮和苦艾。Charles不喜欢这种清新地过头略带苦涩的味道，所以对应地，他决定点雪莉酒当中的Oloroso——颜色深、味道丰富、有点甜。

Erik点了沙拉作为头盘、煎鹅肝作为开胃菜、然后是汤、主菜、配主菜的酒、起司和咖啡。相应地，Charles决定点芝麻海鲈鱼配奇异果沙拉作为头盘，熏鸭胸芒果芦笋配芝士片作为开胃菜，奶油红萝卜香橙汤，干贝松露鲷鱼排作为主菜。Erik的主菜是牛肉，所以他点了红葡萄酒——Beaujolais来配菜。而Charles的主菜是鱼，所以他应该点白葡萄酒Chablis搭配。Erik点的起司是外硬内软半硬质的贝蒙尔奶酪，而Charles更喜欢新鲜香软的布利沙瓦奶酪。饭后的饮料，比起咖啡，Charles更喜欢喝茶，所以他决定选格雷伯爵红茶，带着薄荷叶淡香的味道。Erik没有点甜点，所以Charles也只好看着那些诱人的维也纳苹果卷、意式蓝莓饺、大理石松露巧克力、红酒草莓……残忍地略过。

Erik听着Charles不紧不慢地把菜点完，几不可查地微微挑了一下眉。菜品类型对应地分毫不差，佐菜的酒选的很恰当。而且Charles避开了最贵和最便宜的菜，礼貌而得体。显然，Charles很熟悉点菜的规则。

很快，他们的餐前酒上来了。侍者还端上来一篮面包。Erik掰了一块，放在自己的面包碟里，挑了一些黄油涂在上面。他看见Charles用盖在面包上的餐巾裹住面包，轻轻地掰下来一小块。他的手指不长，有点肉乎乎的，指甲修剪的圆润整齐，看起来很可爱。Charles只吃了那一小块，就没有再动面包了。

过了一会儿，他们点的沙拉上来了。Charles看了一眼左右摆放的刀叉，拿起左边最外的叉子，用餐叉的侧面轻轻切下一小块鲈鱼肉，送到口中。很好，他注意到了，餐具当中，色拉餐刀被省去了，Erik默默地想。Charles对自己点的这盘沙拉非常满意，深海鲈鱼肉质鲜美，口感细腻，鱼肉纤维紧密，不易松散。再加上上芝麻的香味配上奇异果的酸甜。口感棒极了。

色拉吃完，接着上了开胃菜，然后是浓汤。Charles轻轻地用勺搅拌着，让汤散热。很好，他没有选择以吹的方式，让汤降温，Erik默默地想。胡萝卜和香橙的味道在他们周围弥漫开来，橘红的汤色和Charles红扑扑的脸颊，交相辉映。Charles小口小口地把汤送进嘴里，到底的时候，他把碗稍微倾斜了一个角度，把剩下地都盛在小汤勺里，再放入口中。喝的斯文而优雅。

接着是主菜和配菜的酒。Erik用带着锯齿的餐刀，切下一块牛肉，然后把餐刀放在盘子的边缘，叉子从左手换到右手，再把牛肉叉起来送入口中，典型的美式用餐姿势。他看了一眼Charles——右手握住餐刀切下一块鱼排，然后把餐刀放在盘子的边缘，右手放到腿上，用左手手中的叉子叉起切好的鱼排，再送入口中——欧洲标准的用餐姿势。Erik手掌握住酒杯杯体，抬起来，喝了一口，又放回原位。他看着Charles，Charles只轻轻捏住酒杯的颈部，手没有碰到杯体，举起来小小地喝了一口，把酒杯放回原位。

很好！Erik内心悄悄地称赞了一句。Erik点的是红葡萄酒，适合在室温或比室温稍低的情况下喝，所以可以直接用手托住杯体，而不用担心手掌温度传递破坏酒的口感。而Charles点的是白葡萄酒，必须在低于室温的情况下喝，口感最佳。所以，正确的姿势是拿住酒杯的颈部，避免用手碰到杯体。从Charles刚才自然到几乎不假思索的握杯姿势可以看出，他深谙此道。

“你觉得这家餐厅如何，Charles？”Erik开口问。

Charles咽下一块鱼排，用餐巾沿着嘴角轻按，擦去了多余的汤汁，说：“棒极了！Lehnsherr先生，谢谢你带我来这么美好的地方，享受那么美味的事物。”

Erik微微颔首，表示接受这样的赞许。

Charles羞涩地笑了笑，说：“我的父亲很热衷美食。我记得我小的时候，他喜欢在家里宴请客人。每次家里的佣人把餐具摆好，他都要拿尺子度量每一把刀叉的距离以及他们和桌边是否等距，对坐的两个人的餐具是否笔直的对正，杯盘是否擦得雪亮。我觉得这样很好玩，每次都帮他一起量，而父亲则常常不厌其烦地纠正着我用餐时的每一个动作的细节。”Charles说起他的父亲，眼中的神色温暖而眷恋。

“嗯，今天看来，成效显著！”Erik说。他今天带Charles来这里吃饭，其实是想看看Charles的就餐礼仪，毕竟，这在将来好莱坞上流社会交际圈中，是很重要的一种修养。如果太糟，他或许应该花点时间和精力把它纠正过来。结果，平时看起来有点迷糊、总是容易把事情搞得鸡飞狗跳的Charles在这方面堪称天赋异禀，不仅细节分毫不错，而且全程还能游刃有余、从容优雅。是啊，他差点忘了，Charles出身伦敦旧式贵族家庭，欧洲的贵族早在几百年前，就在如何吃得优雅、吃得有风度和派头这件事情上，耗尽了心力。 

主菜吃完，侍者撤下了盘子。端上了咖啡和茶。

“说点最近在片场的趣事来听听。”Erik开口。

为什么Erik能把朋友间日常的对话，说得像命令一样颐指气使。Charles默默地想。好吧，Erik或许没有当他是朋友，只当他是下属。不过Charles愿意聊这个话题，因为这对他来说，简直是一个新奇的世界。Erik就这么品着咖啡，看着对面的Charles眉飞色舞。

“oh，Erik，你知道吗，我有一次好奇，舔了一下糊在嘴角的血浆，它们居然是甜甜的。”然后Charles露出了他标志性的像小兔子一样眯起眼睛的笑容。

很好，高兴地连称呼都换了。Erik略微向前倾了倾身子：“我在想，我们是不是应该加一道甜品？”免得你连道具用的血浆都不放过。

真的吗？Charles已经开始在脑海里把刚才看到的各种甜美可口的小点心的图片默默地回放了一遍，半岛巧克力球上金黄的椰丝看起来十分香脆，椰奶豆腐又嫩又白口感一定很爽滑，德式金字塔巧克力粉下面的海绵蛋糕看起来又甜又软，萨芭雍胡桃面——薄薄的面条裹着胡桃粉团成一小团，上面浇了蛋奶香味馥郁的萨芭雍……Erik看到他的小舌头不自觉地动了一下

“还是不要了。”Erik这句很简短的话如晴天霹雳一般强行暂停了Charles对菜单上诸多美味甜点的遐想，“甜点热量太高，你要是还没红，就把自己吃胖了，前途一定黯淡无光。” 

“只是偶尔一次，一点点的话，应该不会胖的。”Charles轻声说，他的眼神像一只祈求坚果的小松鼠。

Erik忍不住轻轻笑了一下，或许Charles的出身和家教能让他精确而优雅地完成一系列繁复的就餐礼仪，但骨子里那点天真的少年心性，终究是掩藏不住。这对混迹虚伪浮夸的娱乐圈来说，是个弱点，但莫名地……有点可爱？

“不行！”Erik强迫自己板起脸来，“一个基本不去健身房的人，对这个问题没什么发言权。”

Erik看到Charles公寓里写满阅读感悟的书，和他那一沓批注远多于台词的剧本，还有签约近一个月，从来没去过公司健身房的惊人记录，他就知道，比起健身，Charles更愿意把时间花在阅读和研究剧本上。这其实也没什么不好，Erik觉得Charles现在的身形和他的相貌很匹配，一想到Charles练得满身肌肉，再配上他那可爱的娃娃脸，Erik就觉得莫名地烦躁。但这不表示，他能放任Charles堕落成一个胖子。

“好吧。”Charles有些沮丧地嘟了一下小嘴。

“明天我就要离开洛杉矶去巴黎，谈一些事情。估计要两周左右。Logan也会跟我一起去。你如果有什么事情，就去找Emma，她可以帮你。”Erik说。

“好的，Lehnsherr先生。希望您一切顺利。”Charles乖乖地说。

好吧，没有甜点，又把称呼换回来了。Erik默默地想。而且Charles对他的离开，完全没有表现出任何的不舍，或许，他内心还有点欢喜跳跃？Erik猜。

而Charles此时正在想，他一定不会去找Emma小姐的！那是一个比Erik还可怕的存在！估计在他说出困难前，Emma小姐已经用它艳红的指甲戳了Charles的脸上的小酒窝无数次，然后她会用白雪公主的后妈般的语气问Charles：“小甜心，怎么了。” Charles想到这里几乎是抖了抖。

“Lehnsherr先生，我会好好工作的。”Charles眨了眨他的蓝眼睛。“过几天，我有一场戏可以和新晋的奥斯卡影后Jane Foster对手，那可是我到目前台词最长的戏了。听说Foster小姐人很友善，我想我好好的准备，应该能学到很多东西。”

Jane Foster？Erik稍微回忆了一下，数年前，他的若干前任之一，后来咸鱼翻身得了奥斯卡影后。分手的原因Erik早不记得了，只是他的印象里，Jane Foster似乎和友善好像没什么关系。看着Charles一脸天真期待的小表情，Erik欲言又止。不知道为什么，他总觉得有点不安。

“那场戏是什么时候？”Erik问。

“下周五，”Charles回答，“那时，你应该还在巴黎。”

Erik半晌默然无语，若有所思。他看着Charles喝完了杯子里的茶，说：“不早了，我送你回去。”Charles点点头，跟着Erik的脚步向外走去。


	10. Chapter 10

Erik去了巴黎的第三天，一个周六的早晨，Charles在睡梦中，被电话铃声吵醒。他迷迷糊糊地接起来，对方是熟悉低沉的声音：“Charles，打开你的Skype，跟我通话。”“哦，好的。”Charles几乎是在梦游的状态，走到客厅，打开电脑，连接上skype。

Erik看见屏幕里的Charles顶着一蓬乱糟糟的棕色小卷发，头顶正中的一两根就这么卓尔不群地直立着，随着他的小脑袋自然晃动。Charles眯着他的蓝眼睛，小肉手握成拳头轻轻地揉了一下眼睛，完全是一副冬眠到一半被拖出山洞的小鼹鼠的样子。他套了一件米色的圆领毛衣，乖乖地双手抱着膝盖坐在电脑面前。

“都八点了，还没睡够？”Erik依旧是一贯低沉的声音，听不出波澜。

“今天是周末，Lehnsherr先生。哦，对了，你那边现在是几点，我现在脑子有点算不过来。”Charles说完，又打了个哈欠。Erik很享受地看见Charles两只眼睛眯成一条线，红红的小嘴呵成一个圆圆的o形，很自然地伸了伸他的手，扭动一下他软软的身子，然后嘟着小嘴用手拄着下巴。Erik简直怀疑，Charles盯着屏幕到底有没有把他看在眼里，因为他觉得Charles蓝蓝的眼睛里，是完全放空的眼神。

“我这边现在是晚上十一点。”Erik说。

“哦，那您早点休息。熬夜伤身体，而且老的快。晚安，Lehnsherr先生。”Charles说完之后很自然地合上了电脑，然后倒在沙发上，又愉快地很快沉睡过去。他舒服地翻了个身，哦，他梦见了Lehnsherr先生，他刚洗完澡，擦头发的动作性感撩人，他的睡衣领口很低，隐约露出的锁骨火辣地要命。关键是他被困在笔记本电脑的显示屏里了，Charles可以放肆地看。“呵，呵，呵”Charles在梦里几乎笑出了声，他蹬了两下脚，又咬了一下手指，朝沙发里蹭了蹭，睡得更沉了。

在巴黎的希尔顿酒店里，Erik看着彻底黑掉的对话框握紧了拳头。居然敢挂断他的视频通话，从来都只有他挂人，没有人挂他。而且，他以往的历届情人，没有谁能抵挡他英俊的侧脸和性感的锁骨。但是Charles居然看着这些只和他说了两句话，就毫不犹豫地下线了！而且，他说“熬夜老得快”，这简直就是一种挑衅！所以，Erik决定赶快了结了在巴黎的业务，然后回去收拾那个初见以为是只兔子，现在觉得熊得打滚的小混蛋。他觉得再这么放他的野马，迟早Charles能上房揭瓦。

下午三点，日光透过窗户，照在沙发上。Charles揉着他的小卷发坐了起来。他眨了眨眼睛，看见笔记本放在自己前面的茶几上。等等！他打开电脑，发现是skype的登录界面，他输入密码，发现几个小时之前，他跟Erik连接过一次视频通话！也就是说，那不是做梦！！他又走近卧室，拿起手机，上面显示8个未接电话——全部来自Erik Lehnsherr。好吧，他不接Erik的电话，挂断了他的视频通话，他几乎可以想象Erik在巴黎摔杯子砸板凳的情景了。上帝啊！请你保佑大魔王在巴黎能邂逅一段销魂蚀骨的艳遇，把这件事忘了吧。Charles抱着新买的鲨鱼形抱枕默默地祈祷。

 

很快到了周五。Charles很早就去到了片场，为了今天的戏，他紧张而激动。从周一开始，他白天拍完戏，晚上就开始琢磨今天和Jane的对手戏。他对两个角色的性格和关系的分析，几乎写了半本笔记本。他演的是女主角Jane的弟弟，清纯、叛逆、优柔寡断。他把他看过的电影中，有印象的同类角色都理出来，记在笔记本上，然后上网去搜视频片段反复观看，他觉得他在看许多著名演员对此类角色的诠释中受益匪浅。他分析他们的表演层次，以及他们神来之笔的某些神态、动作、或是念台词的方式。然后自己对着镜子试着用不同的方式诠释。他这一周以来都睡得很晚，但此刻，他却感觉因为做了充分的功课而心里感到踏实。

Charles看到Jane Foster走了进来，他主动走上前去打招呼：“Foster小姐，您好！我叫Charles。我演的是您今天这场戏里的弟弟，请您多多指教。”

Jane微笑着和他握了手，然后说：“很高兴认识你。你是刚毕业的学生？”

Charles点点头，说：“我刚从加州大学艺术学院洛杉矶分院毕业。”

Jane剪短地说了一些鼓励的话，就朝化妆间走去。

Charles目送着她的背影，觉得，这是一个美好的开始。

 

“Alice，今天和我对戏的那个年轻的小伙子Charles和你同校，你们认识？”Jane补着妆，漫不经心地问。

“我们当然认识。哦，亲爱的表姐，你不要被他纯良的外表骗了。我们毕业表演的那天，我亲眼看见，Lehnsherr先生开车送他回家。”

Jane的脸色稍微变了一下：“Erik Lehnsherr？”

Alice点了点头：“是啊！谁能想到，平时看起来人畜无害，就像个书呆子一样的Charles，居然已经不动声色地勾搭上了好莱坞的传媒大亨。”

Jane若有所思，Alice再接再厉，说：“我听说，吉诺莎今年的新人，只签了他一个，还是Lehnsherr先生指名，啧啧，他真是有手段。”

Jane嘴角勾起一丝冷笑，说：“是吗？但愿他一会儿，真能如你所说那么厉害，不要让我太失望。”

Jane在她的职业生涯里，从来不排斥借人上位，可以是炒绯闻增加关注度，也可以是感情甚至身体的交易，换取更好地发展机会，不要问真心还是假意，不过是各取所需。但只有Erik Lehnsherr似乎是个例外，她迷恋他的财富权势，更迷恋他英俊的相貌、性感的身材，她唯一一次愿意为一个人低到尘埃里，而那个人却似乎不屑一顾。她以为那个人不会再把精力和感情浪费在任何一个人身上，没想到居然有人会是例外。如果说什么能够燃尽一个人的理智，那一定是妒火。而正在给Jane梳头的Alice很满意地看到自己似乎点燃了这把火。

在接下来的早晨，以为自己已经在剧场看尽了人生百态，能从容应对的Charles，才发现冷眼旁观和事到临头，从来都是两回事。


	11. Chapter 11

“啪”的一声，清脆而响亮。Charles白净的脸颊上，瞬间多了五个红的指印。他感到一阵眩晕，随之而来的是脸颊火辣辣地疼。Charles一瞬间懵了，他忘了接下来要说的台词。

“Cut！”导演喊道，Charles看得出来，他面色不善。

“对不起，导演，我忘词了。”Charles低声道歉。

在导演即将发作的时候，Jane却说：“哦，Charles，是我应该道歉。是不是我下手太重了？真是抱歉，我太投入了，情不自禁！你别怕，下次我轻轻的。”

Charles受宠若惊，连忙摇头：“不是的，Foster小姐。对不起，是我不够专业。”

“那我们再来一次。”Jane微笑着说。这一次，她果然只是在Charles的脸颊上轻轻地拍了一下。

“Cut！”导演再次喊停，“不行，这样太假了。Jane，你该怎么打，还是怎么打！”

Charles也仰起脸来，诚恳地对Jane说：“Foster小姐，我没事的。你不用顾虑。” 他一心只想把戏拍好，哪里想得到Foster小姐心里的那些九曲十八弯。

Jane轻轻地笑了一下，Charles，你这是自掘坟墓！

接下来的半个钟头，只听到导演喊Action和cut的声音循环往复，Charles感觉自己挨了一巴掌又一巴掌，他想自己的脸肯定已经肿了，因为几乎麻木地感觉不到疼痛。这种绝望的心情，就像小时候被Cain虐待的噩梦又去而复返。一周以来各种细致的准备都是徒劳，这场戏莫名地因为各种原因不断NG——走位不对、Jane突发奇想要尝试不同的诠释方式，Jane与对手Charles对戏没有火花、Jane越来越低落的情绪……Charles也感觉自己越来越不在状态，在挨了第十一巴掌之后，他开始念错台词。

“你他妈的到底会不会演戏？！”导演冲着Charles咆哮，“比猪还要蠢！你是脑袋被门夹过吗？简直就是个垃圾。你自己烂就算了，带的我们的影后都完全发挥不了！你简直就是整个团队的老鼠屎！像你这种货色，下辈子都别指望能红！”

这些极具侮辱性的话语，就像一把把尖刀凌迟着Charles的心脏，把他的尊严践踏地粉碎。他从小到大，一直都很乖，很努力，也很聪明，从来没有被人这样指着鼻子骂得一文不值。他咬着嘴唇，握紧拳头，指甲深深地掐进掌心的肉里，才让自己的眼泪，没有不争气地流下来。

导演愤怒地说休息十分钟，再重新拍。

Charles抬起头来环视了一下周围的人，导演的表情已经是被气得七窍生烟，Foster小姐则在一旁唉声叹气，看他的眼神满是失望；周围的群演、剧务有些直接白了他一眼，还有一些脸上表情很嫌弃地对他指指点点。仿佛被全世界孤立和抛弃，他现在是人民公敌。

“对不起！真的很对不起！”Charles欠身向大家道歉。然后，几乎是夺门而出地冲向洗手间，因为，他不想让他们看见他实在无法控制地落泪。

录影棚门口，有一个人抱着双手，气定神闲地把这一幕从头到尾的看在眼里。他嘴角勾起一丝嘲弄的冷笑，墨绿色的眼眸别有深意地看了Jane Foster一眼。

洗手间里，Charles鞠了一捧冷水洗脸。冰凉的水冲刷在滚烫的脸颊上，让他觉得舒服很多。他抬起头来，看着镜子里的自己，红着眼睛，肿着脸颊，他觉得自己很窝囊。

“你不会天真地觉得，那都是你的错吧？”

Charles看到镜子里有一个人出现在他身后，他猛然转身，仔细打量了一下来人，那人长身玉立，面容俊朗，“你是Loki Laufeyson？”Charles试探地问，他记得在杂志上看过他的照片。

Loki不置可否，只打开了旁边的一个水龙头，悠然地洗手，他漫不经心地说：“在我们这个圈子，谁红谁话事。你如果错了，那一定只是因为你不够红。”Loki说完，意味深长地看了Charles一眼，“好好地利用你的自身条件，无论哪一方面。要扳倒所谓的影后，指日可待。”说完他拍了拍Charles的肩，头也不回地走了出去。

Charles觉得Loki的话似乎意有所指，而且是针对Jane。他在暗示Jane在故意为难他？虽然Charles不愿意这样想，但他直觉有些认同Loki的话。但他们今天才第一次见面，前仇旧恨，从何说起？Charles决定把这些让他脑子搅成一团的疑虑先放在一边。他又用冷水拍了拍脸，强迫自己打起精神来。毕竟，先把这场戏拍完，才是当务之急。

Charles穿过走廊，不知道是不是因为连续几天熬夜，今晚来的太匆忙，甚至没来得及吃早餐，Charles觉得四肢无力，甚至还有一点眩晕。他在休息室喝了半杯热水，深深地吸了一口气，重新走近了摄影棚。

进棚之后，Charles看到现场多了两个人。Loki穿了一身维多利亚时期的燕尾服戏服，半长的黑发向后梳，风度优雅。他旁边站着一个男的。

“Hi，Charles。”Loki打了声招呼。Charles轻轻地说了声“你好！”算是回应。导演有些诧异，“Loki，你认识他？”“有一面之缘。”Loki回答地轻描淡写。

“我向您介绍，这位是《星球日报》的副主编Jack，他刚和我做完访谈。他可是Foster小姐的超级粉丝，听说她在这边拍戏，一定要让我带他来现场看看Foster小姐出神入化的演技，还说要用专版来报道你们的电影。这样不会打扰到你们吧？”Loki面带微笑地说，还把“出神入化”四个字，咬得特别重。Jane背着众人冷冷地横了他一眼，在她回应之前，导演已经满口答应。毕竟《星球日报》额整版报道，是每个导演梦寐以求的宣传机会。

导演喊：“Action！”  
Jane一巴掌就扇过去，因为看见Loki在一旁嘲弄的眼神，所以几乎是不自觉地下手更重。

Charles只是觉得眼前一黑，双腿一软，就慢慢地倒在了地上，他感到自己正在慢慢失去知觉。他的脑袋枕在左手的臂弯里，脸朝下面，一动不动。

Jane一刹有些慌了神，但她随即想：不可能，一个男人怎么可能抽了一个巴掌就昏过去？他在装！这是Jane的第一个念头。这样的事情原是她本色当行，人们普遍同情弱者，以退为进，最能反败为胜，没想到Charles今天居然会用这一道来摆她。她气势汹汹地抽了他一巴掌，他就这么弱柳扶风地晕过去了，怎么看都是她合该千夫所指。不愧是能套住Erik Lehnsherr的小妖精，果然有心机手段。 

Jane打定了注意，她要拆穿Charles。她朝Charles走过去，打算装作扶他起来，然后不管用掐还是扭，任何见鬼的方式，总之就是让他忍不下去，当场暴露。

但Loki却抢在他前面，俯下身去，解开Charles领口的纽扣，松开他的腰带，把他放平。他挡在Charles身前，拨通电话，叫了救护车，然后意味深长地说：“Foster小姐，Charles是不是哪里得罪你了？”

Loki显然很清楚Jane的想法，他不会让她得逞。Loki觉得Charles简直让他惊喜，一点就透，不要学的太快。他本来只想带着记者来见证一下奥斯卡影后不断NG的捉急演技，并且顺便捕风捉影地暗示一下她并不像一贯展现给媒体的那样亲切随和。没有想到Charles撒出了装晕这么一记杀手锏。只要他在火上浇点油，明天报纸的头条少不得“Jane Foster傲慢骄矜，掌掴新人至昏厥”这样的标题，他倒是要看看，她的公关准备怎么给他洗白。而且，今晚回去可以告诉Thor那个笨蛋，他眼里的小草莓蛋糕，掰开其实心是黑的。

“Loki Odinson先生，请你让开一下”Jane一挑眉说道。她在挑衅。她知道Loki从来最恨人说他的姓氏是Odinson，那意味着他和Thor是兄弟，有缘无分。

“是Loki Laufeyson，Foster小姐。”Loki不动声色地纠正道，墨绿色的眸子果然更加阴郁。

“我很抱歉，我刚才可能演的太投入了，我只是想确认一下Charles的情况。”Jane一脸无辜地说。

“哦，Foster小姐，听说你之前反复NG抽了Charles十几巴掌，是不是也是演的太太投入了，无法自拔？”

Jane不得不承认，Loki的在好莱坞如果毒舌称第二，没人敢称第一。他这个语带讥讽的问题就是一个深坑，如果她回答“是”，那无疑是自打嘴巴。如果她回答“那是因为我刚才不在状态”，无疑是承认自己演技差。如果她说，那是因为Charles演技差，现在人都已经躺在那儿了，你还好意思指责他的演技差？还有没有人道主义精神？”

所以她说：“Loki，我知道因为Thor，你对我有成见。但当务之急，是Charles怎么样了。你让我看看他。”

字里行间，她在暗示Loki嫉妒她是Thor的前女友，现在正在“挟私报复。” 

“Foster小姐，我想你误会了。对于你当初和Thor分手，转而选择Jackson导演，我一向都是祝福的！如今看来，无论事业还是感情，他都与你更匹配。”Loki巧妙地偷换了概念，暗示她在事业感情上都功利而有心机。“Foster小姐，我们还是等专业的医生来看Charles比较好。”反正，他就是不让开！

然后，可怜的Charles就这么躺在地上，他身边的两大好莱坞当红影星，正在绵里藏针地唇枪舌剑，他们都不相信他是真的晕过去了。而他们身后的群演则尽量退到一个安全范围以免引火烧身。 

“抱歉，请问病人在哪里？”十多分钟后，医护人员赶到。

“不就在……”博弈地正带劲的Loki和Jane一转头，发现本来躺在他们脚边的Charles，居然……不见了！！！

“你看到他去哪儿了，或者谁把他带走了吗？”Loki问。

“如果不是你一直跟我胡搅蛮缠，或者我可以看见？”Jane没好气地回。

“我很想知道，究竟发生了什么事？以及……Charles Xavier现在在哪儿？”一个低沉的声音在走廊上响起。Erik Lehnsherr缓步从暗处走近灯光之下，而他脸上阴郁的神色，并没有因此缓和半分。


	12. Chapter 12

Erik盯着监控录像，神色阴郁而凝重，把他面部硬朗的线条衬托地更加锋利。Charles就像是凭空消失了一样，几乎没有任何摄像头拍到他是怎么离开的。

“或许是他觉得没事了，自己爬起来走了。又因为把戏演砸了，所以暂时不想面对大家。”Jane在看到Erik几乎可以杀人的眼神之后，很识时务地闭上了嘴。

Thor此时也轻手轻脚地走进来，他看到Jane也在，尴尬地笑笑朝她打了个招呼，然后对Loki低声道：“我听说你把一个大活人弄丢了，所以我来看看需不需要帮忙？”Loki狠狠地白了Thor一眼，内心咆哮：Thor你这个大白痴，你不知道这句话可以误导Erik Lehnsherr把我扒皮拆骨几万遍么？所以Loki几乎是咬牙切齿地说：“还不是你那个善良知性的前女友，拍戏抽了人家十几巴掌，把人打晕了。等救护车的时候，又来死缠烂打，不然怎么会出这种幺蛾子？”说完，他照着Thor的板鞋上就一脚跺下去，Logan看到Thor疼的呲牙咧嘴。

“你打了Charles十几个耳光？”Erik声音低沉地质问Jane。Loki很满意自己把战火引到了它该爆的地方。

“我也不想，不过Charles是新人，拍戏没有经验，我也没有办法。”Jane很顺手地把责任推地一干二净。

“自然是他的错，单纯温柔的Jane Foster小姐怎么会有错。”Erik看着Jane冷冷地嘲讽说，那眼神几乎像刀锋一样，想把眼前的影后身上戳十几个洞。

Logan默默地看了一下周围的一圈人，也就是说，现在是Thor的前女友和现男友因为争执，而把Thor的前女友的前男友的现男友搞丢了！Logan为自己的逻辑点了个赞！然后很想嫌弃地觉得——贵圈真乱。

Erik又把监控录像倒回去，重头看起。他对Logan刚才说的“Charles被黑洞吸走了，去了异次元平行世界”这种看多了超级英雄漫画的宅男脑洞，根本不想置评。

忽然，一个画面从Erik眼前一闪而过。他倒回去，三秒之后，按住暂停键。那是一楼大厅，熙熙攘攘，人来人往。Erik看到画面的角落，有一个男的，背对着镜头，看不清样貌，肩上似乎扛着一个人。Erik把画面放大，仔细端详，他觉得那人肩上那个倒挂着的身影，像极了Charles。不知道是不是刻意为之，带走Charles的人在镜头里只露出了小半个身影，几乎是一闪就消失不见。

“就是这个人，带走了Charles。”Erik指着角落的那一点说。Logan凑近看了看，他不得不佩服Erik对Charles的痴情，他居然能从那么模糊的一点画面里看出那是Charles，而不是一个麻袋。

“我们报警吧！”Thor说。

“不行！”Jane、Emma和Erik几乎是异口同声地说。Jane担心的是警察介入、媒体曝光、如果再有Loki那样的“小人”在一旁添油加醋，必然会影响自己苦心经营的良好公众形象。Emma则认为，这件事如果公开，吉诺莎影业保安系统形同虚设，将会严重影响吉企业形象以及其他艺人的合作意向。Erik根本不关心其他，他只是觉得，这看起来似乎是绑架？绑匪带走Charles或许只是想勒索赎金——天知道为什么绑匪要放着另外两个生龙活虎的大明星不绑架，大费周章地来弄走名不见经传地Charles。若是果真如此，报警也许会逼得绑匪撕票。Erik不在乎花点钱换来Charles的平安，况且事后他有的是办法让他们加倍奉还。比起警察，Erik更相信他能驾驭的钱和枪。

“能自由进出这栋楼，还能这么堂而皇之地扛个人出去，也许，这并不是陌生人。”Loki看着屏幕若有所思地说。

在他的提示下，大家都凑近屏幕，仔细观察，想从这个模糊而抽象的轮廓里，努力辨认出到底是谁。但一众人看了十多分钟，还是没有任何头绪。

“你们干嘛都盯着Bucky的后脑勺看的那么入神？”Steve Rogers不知道什么时候进来的，他突然出声，把众人吓了一跳。

“我刚好路过，看你们都聚在一起看什么东西，我比较好奇，过来看看。吓到你们，不好意思。”Steve耸了耸肩。

“你说录像里的这个背影是Bucky？”Erik敏感地捕捉到了重要信息。

“对啊。”Steve说：“我绝对不会认错的。”

居然能看到半个后脑勺，就认出是Bucky，Steve对Bucky也是真爱，Logan默默地望天总结。

“他做了什么吗？”Steve语气有些紧张。

“Steve，你打个电话给Bucky，问问他是不是和Charles在一起。”Erik说，他那先前几乎拧得可以夹死蚊子的眉头终于稍微舒展了一点。

“Charles？”Steve有点困惑。

“就是呆萌小甜心。”Emma淡定地给Steve解释，然后她满意地听到了Erik被咖啡呛到的声音。接下来，Erik感觉现在喝咖啡是个极其错误的决定，因为，他听到Steve拨通电话之后的第一句话是：“Hi，Bucky，你现在是不是和我们那天见到的Erik喜欢的那个小包子在一起？”

Steve挂了电话，对众人说：“Bucky说，因为他看到小包子晕倒了，周围都没有人管，他就把他扛起来，送去医院了。”

Erik听完Steve的话，内心感觉有点凄酸，“那现在Charles怎么样了？”

Steve说：“Bucky说，他是血糖低晕倒了，现在已经醒了，没什么大事，就是脸上还有点肿肿的。”

Erik听完稍微松了口气，然后狠狠地横了一眼Jane。Loki不愿意承认，他心里有那么一点点愧疚，小草莓蛋糕还是小草莓蛋糕，原来他是真的晕过去了。

Steve说：“我带你们去找他们。”说完一众人走向电梯口，按下按键等电梯。

Erik说：“我很好奇，Bucky用了什么办法，避开了绝大部分的摄像头，把Charles带走了。”

Steve说：“这也许是他潜意识里形成的某种习惯。”

“习惯？”Erik不解地问。电梯到了，他们陆续进去。

“Erik，你应该知道，我和Bucky是退伍之后，才做的演员。在那之前，我们其实都在特种部队服役。”Steve说。

“喔，那听起来很厉害。”Jane微笑着说，她很自然地把手搭在Steve肩上，她已经开始盘算下部戏要和Steve炒一炒绯闻。Emma轻轻地咳了一声，Loki冷笑一下，华丽地翻了个白眼，Logan默默地用手扶额——她还真是谁也不放过啊！

Steve很自然地轻轻沉了一下肩膀，让Jane的手滑下去。他向Erik那边靠了靠，接着说：“反侦察是我们的基础训练。我们常常需要潜入敌方，获取资料。所以，几乎形成了回避监控摄像头的本能。我和Bucky第一次进来这里的时候，就观察过了所有摄像头的布置，计算过监控的盲区。只要按照盲区的衔接来规划路线，摄像头是拍不到我们怎么进来和出去的。”

Erik用手扶着额头，他觉得头有点疼，他手底下什么时候变得如此藏龙卧虎了？除了Tony这个军工企业家族的少爷，突然间又冒出两个特工。或许哪天，他还会发现Loki和Thor其实是来自外星的小王子，Logan指骨里可以长出钢爪，他突然发现自己能操控金属了，其实是个变种人，还可以飞，他都不觉得奇怪了。

“我和Bucky比试过三次，从不同的楼层下到一楼出去，谁能不被监控录像拍到并且用的时间短。我只赢了一次，另外两次都输了。”Steve完全没有注意到Erik的脸色，还在滔滔不绝。

“怎么可能，Cap，明明是你看着比较厉害一点。”Jane很自然地向Steve抛了个媚眼。

Logan觉得Jane当真是个人才，那么明目张胆地在两个前男友面前勾搭别的男人，绝对是好莱坞第一人。

“小姐，不是这样的”，Steve这种几乎不爱看新闻的老古董，并不知道他眼前的这位是谁，或者说他其实并没有多少兴趣知道。“Bucky在这方面的确是比我强的，因为他有很长一段时间的任务是狙击和暗杀恐怖组织的头目，所以潜行、狙杀方面，我并不如他。”Steve很认真地说。

接着，他就看到Jane几乎是反弹性地往后退了一步，尴尬地朝他笑了笑。Loki硬憋着笑，眉毛都挤得一边低一边高了，而站在一旁的Thor还不明所以。电梯门打开了。Jane推说她忽然想起来她还有别的事需要处理，就撇开众人离开了。

她现在彻底打消了要和Steve炒绯闻的念头。以Bucky这种一声不响就抗走Charles，闷声干大事的脾气，她可不想哪天晚上，只是去厨房拿罐牛奶，就看见一个冬日战士一样打扮的男人，黑着一张脸，坐在她对面的阴影中，然后抬起手来就是一枪。第二天，报纸的头条是：奥斯卡影后死于自家豪宅中，被暗杀爆头，凶手迄今未明。虽然她热衷名利，但她更热爱生命。

Erik和大家一起朝车位的方向走去。知道Charles现在安全的在医院，他放下了心头的一块大石。但是，刚才Steve描述的，把他这栋引以为傲的吉诺莎影业的大楼，当做退伍特种兵平淡生涯找乐子的竞技场的事，让他耿耿于怀。或许应该找Tony去让史塔克工业的专家来重新做一次全楼的监控和保安系统？Erik默默地盘算了一下性价比，以及可能对于像Steve和Bucky这样的人来说，耗资巨大的新保安监控系统不过是让游戏难度升了个级，或许玩的更带感了。他就决定——让它去吧。


	13. Chapter 13

Erik一进病房，就看到Charles和Bucky两个人，一人端着一块巧克力慕斯正在用小叉子叉着往嘴里送，Charles的鼻尖上还蹭了点奶油，活像一只偷吃的小猫咪。他们一起转过头来看着他，大大的眼睛水汪汪的，就像无辜又不明所以的小动物。

Charles看见 Erik向他走过来，像一只受惊的小仓鼠，一头钻进被子里，捂着头，把自己裹得密不透风。等Logan他们一众人进来，就只看到床上有一个缩成一小团的鼓包。

Erik在床边坐下，他轻轻地拽了一下被子，想把它拉下来，但Charles紧紧地攥着被角，纹丝不动。

“Charles，把被子拿下来！”Erik尽量温柔地说。

“Lehnsherr先生，我现在没脸见你。”Charles闷闷地说。

“你做了什么，Charles？”Erik问。

“我NG了十八次……”Charles的声音听起来有点呜咽，“而且，我违反了你的规定，我吃了甜点。”

好吧，Erik觉得现在他在站在门口的一众人眼里，一定是个欺负了柔弱小绵羊的凶神恶煞大魔王。

Loki抄着手站在门口，觉得Erik真是变态，居然不让人吃甜点，这简直就是变相精神虐待。他默默地决定，以后再压榨Thor去买布丁的时候，一定要让他多买一份，然后偷偷地拿给Charles。看着小草莓蛋糕被布丁的香味和q弹的外貌狠狠诱惑着，又纠结着要不要吃的表情，一定很有趣。

“慕斯是我买的，你不要怪他。”Bucky开口。

好吧，这种时候为什么重点变成了能不能吃甜食。Erik觉得自己有点暴躁。他转头问Bucky：“医生怎么说？”

“血糖低晕倒，应该吃点甜食。”Bucky一如既往地言简意赅。

Erik觉得不让Charles吃甜食让他看起来十恶不赦。他现在一点也在乎那些见鬼的甜食，他只想好好地看看躲在被子里的Charles怎么样了。

“既然Charles已经找到了，现在也好好的。那我们就先走吧。”Emma朝众人使了个眼色，Logan非常认同地点了点头。Steve也过去拉了Bucky准备离开。

Charles听见Bucky要走，撑起一个被子的角，隐约露出了一点棕色的小脑袋，说：“Bucky，今天谢谢你。”

“这没什么。再见，小包子。”Bucky说。

“再见，Bucky！”Charles还是捂着头，但是从被子里伸出右手，曲了曲五指，朝Bucky挥手告别。Logan出门前回头看了一眼，觉得病床上躺着一只蒙面招财猫。

“他们都走了。Charles，你可以出来了。”Erik说。

Erik见Charles在被子里扭了扭，这个意思大概是……拒绝？

好吧，Erik觉得，他果然不擅长哄人，不论耐心上还是技巧上，Charles完全没有要拉下被子探出头来的样子。Erik叹了一口气，决定换成他擅长的方式。

Charles蜷在被子里，今天发生的一切反复在他脑海里回放，折磨着他的心。而雪上加霜的是，Erik今天居然提前回来了。他本来打算云淡风轻地瞒过这一切，当作是一次必须经受的挫折和考验，自己默默承受。他不想让Erik知道，他想让Erik看到越来越好的自己……但是偏偏Erik在这个时候出现，又再一次亲眼见证了他的失败和狼狈。Erik一定很失望……

就在Charles还在胡思乱想的时候，忽然觉得屁股上狠狠地挨了一巴掌，他吃痛地嗷了一声，本能地挺了一下脊背。双手不自觉地一松，就被Erik把子拽下来，扔到了床尾。

“Erik，你为什么打我的屁股？”Charles蜷成一小团地扭过头来看着Erik，一双蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，语气又恼怒又委屈。

“不这样，你肯出来么？”Erik说得云淡风轻。把Charles一把捞起来，按在床上坐着。

Charles现在像一只被霜打了的小柿子，红肿着脸，低着头，咬着嘴唇一言不发。

Erik轻轻地捧起Charles的脸，温柔地摩挲，Erik的手触到Charles细嫩的脸颊，觉得有点发烫，大概是红肿的原因。

“还疼么？”Erik的声音柔和低沉。

Charles抿了一下嘴唇，轻轻地点了点头。

“我去叫医生。”Erik起身要出去，Charles拽住了他风衣的衣角，说：“刚才医生看过了，说只要冰敷一下就好了。”他说话时抬头看了Erik一眼，然后又默默地垂下了头，像是一个做错了事的孩子。

Erik让护士拿了两个冰袋来。他接过手上，冻了一个哆嗦。Erik取下脖子上的巴宝莉薄羊绒围巾围巾，要拿来裹冰袋。

“别这样，”Charles看见他的动作出声阻止，“这围巾很昂贵，沾了水就不能要了。”

“Charles，跟你的脸相比，这条围巾不值一提。”Erik一边说着，手里丝毫没有停下的意思。他把围巾对折了两次，用围巾的两头把冰袋裹起来，然后一左一右地轻轻按在Charles两边的脸颊上。Charles感觉到冰凉的触感透过温暖柔软的围巾缓缓地渗透出来，安抚着滚烫发红的脸颊，Erik和他离得那么近，他的鼻尖几乎要碰触到他结实的胸膛，Erik身上古龙水醇厚的木质香若隐若现，有一种莫名的安心。

“Erik，对不起……”Charles低声说。

“为什么要道歉？”Erik轻轻挪了挪冰袋的位置，让它们稍微朝前了一些。

“Erik，我今天的表演糟透了，导演说我已经蠢得无可救药了，我把奥斯卡影后都带得不会演戏了，我一定会成为你光辉的职业生涯里的污点……”Charles的声音越来越低，最后有些要强忍住啜泣地吸了吸鼻子。

“是Jane Foster有意为难你。”Erik冷冷地说，“Charles，如果你非要从今天的事情吸取教训的话，不该是妄自菲薄，而是应该是好好认识一下，演艺圈的人是如何地心口不一，跟红顶白；如何互相斗争倾轧，杀人不见血。这个圈子就是一个修罗场、弱肉强食，谁红谁有理。如果你想报复Jane Foster今日对你的羞辱，你必须要做到比她更红，到时候，你可以让她十倍奉还。” 

“Erik，我不想报复任何人，我不想最后变成自己讨厌的那种人。我只想好好演戏。”Charles低声说。

真是天真的理想主义，Erik心里默默地想。但是比起娱乐圈里功利现实却也枯燥乏味的芸芸众生，Charles这种善良单纯却矜贵地有一种致命的吸引力。

“我明天会跟你一起去片场，让导演删掉打耳光那场戏。”Erik说。

“不……”，Charles突然抬起头，“我可以应付得来。”

“然后，又被打成今天这个样子是吗？”Erik冷冷地讽刺道，Charles的拒绝让他烦躁，而Charles如此不爱惜自己令他怒火中烧。

“对不起……”Charles怯怯地说了一声，他第一次见到Erik那么凶。Charles咬着嘴唇，沉默半晌，深深地吸了一口气，像是鼓起了很大的勇气，开口道：“Lehnsherr先生，一直都是你在帮助我，而我只能卑微地仰望着你。但我不能永远都在你的羽翼之下，受你的庇佑。你会厌倦这样一事无成的人，而我也会厌恶软弱的自己。或许你会觉得我大言不惭，但我想要努力成为和你一样强大的人，我希望有朝一日能和你比肩。”

Erik看着Charles，脸上的泪痕犹在，眼睛里还氤氲着水汽，他说话的声音又轻又软，却真诚坚定。

“但是，你首先要学会保护自己，不是么？”Erik叹息了一声，语气变得柔和，“做演员这行，八成在靠脸吃饭，尤其是没红的时候。记好这一点，Charles小笨蛋。”

Charles破涕为笑，Erik冷着脸冷笑话的效果真是好极了。

Erik说：“自己拿着冰袋。”Charles很听话地自己接了过来。然后他看到Erik把装慕斯的盘子端了过来，用叉子叉了一小口，面无表情送到他面前：“张嘴。”

“E……Erik，你要干什么？”Charles觉得有些惊恐。

“显而易见，喂你吃慕斯。”Erik平静地说。

“我自己可以。”Charles说。

“你现在还有第三只手么？或许你想我把慕斯放在桌上然后你把头埋上去啃？”Erik戏谑地看着Charles。

不不不，那样蠢透了，而且有辱斯文。Charles脑补了一下自己一头扎进慕斯盘子的样子，觉得不寒而栗，所以Charles乖乖的张开嘴含住Erik递过来的叉子和慕斯，一脸惊恐地看着对面的Erik脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容。

番外小剧场

当晚，Charles在Erik的坚持下第二次住进了Erik比弗利山庄的别墅。他洗完澡，用毛巾擦干了头发，顺着楼梯走下了客厅。

“Erik，你们家还有别的睡衣吗？”Charles问，语气听起来有些无奈。

Logan坐在吧台上闻言转过头来看了一眼，然后就被威士忌呛地咳个不停。Charles现在穿的就像一只圆滚滚的小熊，棉制套头衫的帽子上还有两个半圆的小耳朵，和他脚上印着小熊做鬼脸的毛绒拖鞋交相辉映。

“不是有好几套可以选吗？”Erik似笑非笑地打量着Charles。

“好吧，如果你是说还有一套小兔子的、小仓鼠的和小猫咪的款式的话”，Charles嘟了一下嘴，“就没有稍微……稍微……正常一点的吗？”

“让我看看。”Erik拍了拍他旁边的沙发，Charles走过去坐了下来，

“我以为你会喜欢这样的。”Erik说。他好不容易忍住冲动，没有帮Charles戴上帽子，然后揉一揉他棕色的小卷发，顺便捏捏帽子上的两个小熊耳朵。

“是你比较喜欢吧？”Logan内心默默地吐槽，他觉得如果Charles不小心选了小猫的那件，他或许能看到Erik这个死变态喷薄而出的鼻血。

“Erik，我已经是个成年人了！”Charles发出了微弱的抗议。但Erik觉得他撅着嘴的样子，更加可爱了。

“Charles，我正在为你争取《纳尼亚传奇》里半羊人的角色，这样子的睡衣或许能帮助你更好地适应角色。”Erik很认真的说。

“你是说Mr. Tumnus？哦Erik，我读过《纳尼亚传奇》，那是我最喜欢的角色。如果真的可以演出就实在太棒了！”Charles的思绪已经飞到了别处，完全没有注意到Erik脸上强忍着的笑意。

Logan对着窗外翻了个白眼——Erik，你这个假公济私的混蛋！


	14. Chapter 14

Jane Foster今天心情很不好！。因为Erik今天亲自陪Charles过来，并高调地宣布他是Charles的经纪人！然后导演这个见风使舵的骑墙派就变得相当狗腿，不仅主动提出删掉掌掴一场戏，还夸Charles大有可为。这个恬不知耻的，他一定忘了昨天是怎么把Charles骂得猪狗不如。然后Erik揽着Charles的肩，冷冷地看了她一眼，无比挑衅！

她把高跟鞋跺地很响，声音躁动不安地回荡在走廊上。

“哦，Bucky你是没有看见，她昨天在电梯里是怎么勾引Steve的……”

是Loki那个混蛋的声音，Jane忍不住寻声而望：Loki在休息室，Bucky也在。 

“昨天Jane Foster不仅把她整个人都挂在了Steve身上，还伸手摸他的脸，如果不是电梯里还有一群人，估计她会让你亲爱的Cap把持不住，干出其他更出格的事情。”Loki夸张的摇头叹息，又带着点幸灾乐祸的揶揄。

Loki你个搬弄是非的长舌妇，我什么时候挂在Steve身上了，我恐怕还没挂上去就被那个不解风情的队长本能地来个过肩摔了好么？我什么时候摸他脸了，明明还没摸到好么？！Jane恨得牙痒痒。

Loki继续添油加醋：“别怪我没提醒你，你的Cap下一部戏的女主角是她！她有更多机会把没有完成的事情再接再厉。”

Bucky一言不发，一直把玩着一支手枪，眼神冷得像刀锋。他听完Loki这句话，忽然抬起手，向着对面桌上的番茄开了一枪，红色的汁液溅满了一片白墙。他的枪上加了消音器，子弹爆的沉默而猝不及防。Jane惊讶地捂住嘴，她决定今后要和Steve保持一公尺的距离而且下点血本重新找几个更专业的保镖！

 

她重新回到了录影棚，Erik正在帮Charles系领带，旁若无人！Jane深深地吸了一口气，告诉自己，拍完这场戏就短期内再也不用见到Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr这对秀恩爱神烦的狗男男。都怪Alice的挑拨，不知死活地给她招了一堆麻烦。

她和Charles已经就位，导演正准备喊action。

忽然响起三声敲门声，Loki和Bucky毫无预兆地站在门口，“我们来看Charles演戏！”Loki微笑着说，Jane觉得他的笑容无比阴险。然后他们两个就走过去，和Erik坐在一排，就在Jane的正对面，三个不速之客！

Charles讲台词的时候她应该看着他的，但Loki那张脸分散了她的注意力——又是那副嘴角轻扬，熟悉的、令人憎厌的目空一切的嘲讽表情。她早晚要再骗Thor滚一次床单，还要故意让Loki撞个正着，挫挫他嚣张的气焰！Jane一念及此，目光就不自觉地越过Charles，表情凶狠地看向Loki。  
“Cut!”导演喊停，“Jane，你的表情太用力了一点，而且没有看着镜头，我们重来一次。”

第二条，Jane有意回避了Loki的脸，但是Bucky正对着她，他的眼神冰冷而凌厉，就像猎人盯着猎物，他漫不经心地在手上玩着刚才的那支枪，Jane总觉得西红柿被打爆的画面不断浮现在她的眼前。

“Cut!”导演再次喊停，“Jane，你的表情太紧张了，要自然一点。”

Jane安慰自己，大庭广众，Bucky再是亡命之徒也不敢公然开枪，她刻意避开了Bucky，稍微倾斜了一个角度。

第三条，Jane觉得最保险就是对着Erik那张万年不变的冰山脸。但是，等等，为什么在Charles念台词的时候，他只看着个Charles的后脑勺就像看到全世界，沉醉在其中的表情是在闹什么？Fuck!向来高不可攀的Erik Lehnsherr居然在露出了蠢透了的笑容，Jane觉得眼前的世界在崩坏！

Charles的台词说完了，她接上去。

"Cut!"

“又怎么了？”Jane咆哮道。她觉得她除了在心里骂了一句脏话，表情控制地很正常！

“Jane，你跳词了，那是两句之后的台词……”导演被她吼完之后小心翼翼地说。

拍到第十条，终于过了！然后她还听到Erik对Charles说：“Charles，就算是奥斯卡影后，状态不好也会频繁NG,所以，你要对自己有信心。” 

Jane Foster觉得，她再也不想跟Charles Xavier对戏了！

 

拍摄结束，Charles如释重负。Loki和Bucky和Charles打了个招呼就告别离开了。  
走廊上，Loki一边朝前走，一边说：“你今天戏不错。”Bucky在后面说：“是你的剧本编排的好。”在走廊尽头的转角，他们就分道扬镳，人生如戏，戏如人生。

Charles卸完妆换好衣服出来，看见Erik在门口等他。

“Charles，告诉你一个好消息，”Erik说，“你最爱的半羊人的角色明天试镜！”

“哦，真的么，Erik。谢谢你！”Charles高兴地扑过来搂住Erik的脖子，就像一只树袋熊挂在大树上。

 

第二天Erik Lehnsherr亲自带Charles去试镜，如果有娱乐八卦周刊的记者在，一定可以上头条。

导演Andrew Adamson 将Charles从头到脚地打量了一番，然后说：“你可以先回去了，稍后会通知你结果。”

“我都不知道，从什么时候开始，试镜可以不念台词、不表演片段，导演看一眼就可以了。”Erik站起来，挑眉冷冷地说，显然他对于对方用这种冷淡敷衍的态度暗示Charles出局的做法深感不满。他的Charles站在那里就是一只柔软可爱的小绵羊， Andrew Adamson简直有眼无珠。

“Lehnsherr先生，请收起你颐指气使的神气，这里不是你的吉诺莎影业。作为一个导演，我可以判断我需要什么样的演员。” Andrew Adamson导演果断回击。

“我只是就事论事！”Erik回答，“如果你如此草率地决定，你一定会为错过Charles Xavier而后悔！你不会再找到比他合适演半羊人的演员。”Erik也毫不客气。

“Lehnsherr先生，或许你应该重新适应一下如何做经纪人，没有任何一个经纪人会用如此蛮横的态度来推销一个名不见经传的新人。” Adamson导演讽刺说。

“Adamson导演，或许数年之后你会对我今天的坚持感恩戴德！因为到时候就算你想请Charles Xavier，也未必请得起！”Erik以牙还牙。

Adamson导演原本是坐着的，现在已经豁然站了起来。Charles看到他的小胡子因为激动而有些颤抖，但是由于他比Erik要矮半个头，而且瘦的就像一根竹竿一样单薄，明显Erik一副居高临下的冷脸和健美的身形更有压迫的气势。

“你应该相信我的眼光！”Erik说。

“我有权决定自己的电影的卡司！” Adamson导演毫不让步。

屋子里的工作人员觉得他们今天见到了好莱坞最傲慢的经纪人和最“宁死不屈”的导演。

“Charles，我们走！”Erik转身，拉着Charles的手，径直出门。

Charles觉得他几乎是被Erik拖着往前走的，Erik面无表情，但Charles猜想他一定很生气，因为他握住Charles的手的力道出奇地大。他们穿过走廊，Charles觉得Erik现在一定是一脸煞气，因为迎面走来的人都自觉地对他退避三舍。Erik现在简直就像黑手党老大一样，走路带风。

有一个穿红色套装的女士抱着一沓资料，一边低头看一边走过来，Erik一阵风一样地从旁边过去，但被他拖着的Charles却和对方撞了个满怀。那位女士扶住墙站定，没有摔倒，但手上的资料已经散落了一地。

“Erik，Erik……我撞到人了。”Charles在后面喊，他努力地挣开了Erik的手掌。回过身去，蹲下来，帮那位女士捡散落了一地的资料。

Erik站在离他们两步之遥的地方看着，并没有要屈身帮忙的意思。“Charles，我在地下停车场等你。快点下来。”Erik面无表情地抛下一句，转身离开。

“对不起，您有没有哪里伤到？”Charles关切地问。那个红衣女士抬起头来，对上了Charles如蔚蓝深海一般的眼睛，她目不转睛地盯着Charles看了一会儿，直到把Charles看得脸红，才微笑着摇摇头，一副满不在乎的样子，说：“我不是豆腐做的，小帅哥。”

Charles被她的称呼弄得有些不好意思，说：“我帮您捡吧，都是我不好。”

“不关你的事，是我自己走路不抬头。”那位女士很轻松地说。

Charles开始低头帮她把资料捡起来。Charles注意到是一些基本信息的表格，每张表格上有序号，Charles在捡的时候有意识地排了下先后顺序，然后放在腿上轻轻地磕了一下，理整齐了，递到那位女士手上。

那位女士接过来，随手翻了一下，不禁赞叹：“哦，小帅哥，你真细心，连序号都重新排好了。”她看到Charles有些绯红的脸说：“你还真是腼腆啊！你是来试镜的吗？”

Charles点了点头，“我来试镜Mr. Tumner，不过，应该没面上。”他耸了耸肩。

“那一定是导演今早没睡醒。”那位女士微笑着说，“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫Charles，Charles Xavier。”Charles回答说。

“不用沮丧，小帅哥！说不定导演会改变主意。”那女士发出了爽朗地笑声，向Charles告别之后，昂首阔步地踩着高跟鞋向前急行而去。

Charles看了一眼她风风火火的背影，就赶紧转身向电梯门奔去。Erik现在肯定生气，Charles觉得还是不要火上浇油地让他等太久比较好。

 

作者的话：老万为了看查查演小羊，也是蛮拼的！


	15. Chapter 15

“Erik，听说你今天不仅和导演对喷，还拂袖而去！Well done！你真是好莱坞最传奇的经纪人！”大概也就Emma敢在Erik脸色如此难看的时候敢如此火上浇油，恶意嘲讽。

“如果你当时在场，一定会为我的修养赞叹，因为我居然没有给那个目中无人的导演脸上一拳！”Erik说。

“你真是贵人事忙，居然会忘了你和Adamson导演之间有怎样的深仇大恨。然后大摇大摆地跑到他面前耀武扬威，是我我也不会给你好脸色看！”Emma说。

“我不记得我的人生和那个二流导演有什么交集！”Erik忿忿道！

“他是没怎么跟你打过交道，但是你一定忘了他有一个好基友叫做Jack，因为三部呕心沥血的文艺片的档期都刚好和吉诺莎影业的大片撞在一起，结果赔的倾家荡产。”Emma说。

“那只能怪他自己市场运作失败。”Erik冷冷地说，丝毫不同情弱者。

“但是这实在太巧合了。”Emma摊手道：“而且加上Jack公开批评过你独断专行，所以整个好莱坞影业几乎都认为是你在针对他。没有人想得罪Erik Lehnsherr，所以没有人肯再给Jack投资。他从此一蹶不振，听说老婆还和他离了婚带着儿子走了，他本人也精神失常，现在还待在精神病院。”

Charles对这位Jack导演的遭遇还挺同情的。他不禁开始想，如果他一直都不红，Erik一向奉行功利现实主义，会不会就此抛弃他？他默默地摇了摇头，这个想法竟然让他不寒而栗。或者，如果他告诉Erik，其实他的最爱是舞台剧和文艺片，超级想尝试精神病的角色……不，Erik一定会揍他的！

“Emma，你可真是好莱坞最称职的秘书。如此重要的过节你居然闭口不言，以至于让你的老板今天无功而返。如果你的工作能力能赶上你的八卦能力，我想我会更欣慰。”Erik以牙还牙，嘲讽回去。

“Erik，我提醒过你。”Emma吼道。

“是吗？那一定是我失忆了！”Erik冷笑着回应。

“我昨天提醒过你让Charles一直以来的挂名经纪人带他去试镜，但你一意孤行，偏要自己出马。”Emma 翻了个白眼说。

Charles觉得把现在的氛围称之为“剑拔弩张”都毫不为过，而偏偏这时候，他衣服口袋里的手机震动了起来。Charles蹑手蹑脚地推门出去接电话，他觉得现在这个修罗场上任何一个微小的动作都有可能引爆新的战火。

半分钟之后，Charles欢呼雀跃地推门进来：“Erik，他们让我去试造型！”而此时，Erik和Emma几乎扭打在一起的场面简直让他看得目瞪口呆！

 

Emma现在面无表情地举着手机摄像头对着Charles的脸，她选择性地忽视了手机屏幕上她顶头上司诡秘莫测的笑脸。

“Emma，把Charles全身的造型从下到上地摄给我看。”Emma听到耳机里Erik低沉性感的声音之后，华丽地翻了个白眼。她低声地、几乎是咬牙切齿地对对方说：“Erik，我觉得你现在像是个死变态，而我该死地像个偷窥狂。”

而对方对于她声色俱厉的指责显然非常不在乎：“Emma，去Charles身后拍，我刚才好像看到了尾巴。”

“Erik，你够了……”Emma已经有要摔手机的冲动了，“有本事你自己过来现场看。”

“我当然会，”Erik毫不客气，“等那个二流导演把合约签了，没办法反悔之后。”

“Erik，你别高兴地太早。你口中的二流导演还留了一手，就是待会儿让你的小甜心和女主角Lucy去演对手戏，如果小女孩不喜欢他，Game Over！”

“她一定会喜欢的。”Erik笃定地说。

“好吧，”Emma翻了一个华丽的白眼，“这的确很有可能。因为就我现在所见，负责贴毛的妹子们都觉得你的小羊非常可口。她们把他上身扒光了上下其手，一边贴羊毛一边摸，还感慨皮肤细嫩滑腻就像牛奶。话说，Erik，你摸过没有？你需要我给你顺便直播一下她们荡漾的表情吗？”

Emma很高兴地听到了对面一声重物落地的闷响以及长久地沉默。在如何气死Erik这件事上，她一向轻车熟路！

“那个红衣服的女人是谁？”电话那头Erik的声音简直称得上阴郁！因为他口中那个红衣服的女人现在不仅揉着Charles头顶的小卷毛，还摸了摸Charles的小羊角，扯了扯他的两个小羊耳朵，而且，她还恬不知耻地摸了他的小尾巴！

“Emma，把这段录下来！我要找Scott告她职场性骚扰。”Erik的声音明显带着压抑过后的暴躁。

“得了吧，Erik！”Emma满不在乎地说，“如果不是她，你连Charles扮成小羊的样子都看不到。”

“我还以为是二流导演良心发现，打算公事公办的结果。”Erik冷冷地说。

Emma对此嗤之以鼻：“她是Andrew Adamson的得力助手，更重要是，她是他的未婚妻。据我所知，你口中的二流导演是个出了名的妻管严。据说此次就是她力主让Charles来试造型的。原因是你的小可爱撞到了她，然后她就看了一眼你的小可爱那双纯净的蓝眼睛就看上了。”

“Emma，你要记住，你要是把我气死了，你就失业了！”Erik在电话那头冷冷地说。他现在开始慎重地思考，为Charles争取《纳尼亚传奇》里Mr. Turmner的角色到底是不是一个错误，因为现在看起来，无论如何都像是在送羊入虎口。


	16. Chapter 16

Charles对着镜子眨了眨眼睛，摸了摸身后的弯弯的小尾巴。感谢伟大的造型团队，让他成功变身Mr. Turmnus，当然，如果忽视了羞耻的绿幕紧身裤，他会觉得这一切都可以称之为完美！

他深深地吸了一口气，走近了摄影棚。道具师把一把撑开的小伞递到他的手上，还有两个牛皮纸包得方方正正的包裹，两瓶用细绳拴在一起的酒，一个竹筒。他觉得要一只手把这一堆东西揽在怀里有点困难。

“Action！”导演打版！

Charles看到了站在他对面的小女孩眼睛上蒙了布条。小女孩听到导演喊“开始”之后，拿下了布条！

“啊！”小女孩惊叫一声！尖锐、高亢、毫无预兆。看来她是真的被眼前的Mr. Turmnus惊到了！

Charles也确实被小女孩的叫声吓了一跳，虽然剧情设计恰好也是这样。Charles也惊叫了一声，跳了起来，怀里的东西撒了一地，他收了小伞，转身躲到了大树后面。

他听到小女孩试探着走近的脚步声，悄悄地从树后面露出半个脑袋，看了一眼，又缩了回去。小女孩弯下腰，帮他捡起了一个牛皮纸包着的方形包裹。他从树后面缓缓地走出来，手上不住颤抖的小伞暗示了他内心的紧张。

“你在躲着我吗？”小女孩试探着问。

“没有……”Charles弯下腰，把洒落的东西慢慢地捡了起来，他一边捡一边回头看着小女孩，两个人好奇地对视。

接下来就是互相自报家门，说明来历。当Mr. Turmnus知道小女孩是人类之后，他警觉地看了看周围，然后有些紧张地问小女孩，“你来这里做什么？”

Adamson导演往前倾了倾身子，轻轻点了点头。他现在开始有点佩服Lehnsherr的眼光了。这个警觉四顾的动作并没有写在剧本上，是Charles自己加进去的。虽然他只给了Charles这一场戏的剧本，但明显Charles了解整个故事。他知道纳尼亚的世界在白女巫的监视之下，她随时觊觎着人类的小孩，Charles在第一场戏，就用一个神态巧妙地传达了白女巫对纳尼亚强势的掌控与威胁。他很不情愿地承认，Charles除了漂亮的脸蛋，是有那么一点点做演员的天赋。

“你得握着我的手，还要摇一摇。”小女孩微笑着说。

Charles轻轻捏着小女孩，左右轻轻甩动着摇晃，和所谓的“握手”简直就是两回事儿。他脸上还带着天真而可爱的笑容。

不错，就应该是这样。Adamson导演默默地想。如果Charles用人类握手的方法来摇晃，他决定立马踢他出局，但不幸Charles没有，真不知是该高兴还是失望。

小女孩捡起了最后一个方形的包裹，在Mr. Turmnus的热茶、香甜的小点心的蛊惑下，挽着他的手，决定去他家作客。Charles垫着脚尖，摇摇晃晃地往前走着，这样他看起来更像是一只直立行走的小羊了。

Charles是来试镜的众多演员中，唯一一个想办法让自己走起路来更像小羊的人！Adamson导演扬了扬眉毛，正准备赞叹。

“啊！亲爱的，他真是可爱炸了！”一身红衣套装的Alina女士激动地拍了一下Adamson导演的后背，这一巴掌让他的未婚夫踉跄扑地。

可爱个屁！他讨厌Charles！！！！Adamson导演的内心在嘶吼。

 

Adamson导演刚从地上灰头土脸地爬起来，Lucy就像一只小兔子一样飞奔过来，一头扎进他的怀里，就像一颗蹦出了抛物线的小炸弹。

“Uncle Adamson! 这只Mr. Turmnus太可爱了，我们就选他好不好，好不好……”Lucy激动地拽着Adamson导演的手上下左右的甩，让他竹竿似的身体开始不规则地抖动。他怀疑Lucy再这么甩下去，他脑子会被晃出问题来。

“停！”Adamson导演努力镇定了一下，然后揉着Lucy的头毛说：“哦，宝贝，我们不应该只看表面，他是挺好看的，但是他一点也不像Mr. Turmnus，对不对？”

“那Mr. Turmnus应该是什么样子的？”Lucy眨着大眼睛不解的问。

“Mr. Turmnus应该是个小老头的样子，干干瘦瘦的，有几挫胡须……” Adamson导演看到Lucy疑惑的样子，努力解释了一下，“比如说，像我这样的。”他抖了抖他引以为傲的小胡子。

“呜哇……”Lucy突然放声哭了起来，她想象了一下长着导演的脸的Mr. Turmnus 从树后面偷偷地看她，然后和她握手，瞬间觉得毛骨悚然，被丑得坐立不安，“我不要和那种Mr. Turmnus演戏，我会做噩梦的，我就要刚才那只可爱又温柔的Mr. Turmnus！”Lucy几乎要满地打滚了。

Alina把Lucy抱在怀里安慰：“别担心，宝贝，我们就选刚才那只可爱的Mr. Turmnus。是吧，Adamson导演？”她转过头看向脸色比锅底还黑的未婚夫，“如果你不想因为你直男癌一样的审美让这片扑街的话！”

Adamson导演太熟悉Alina现在这个眼神了，不动声色但具有极大的威慑力，如果在家的话，大概后续剧情就是他跪键盘认错。

“所以，我们是可以签约了吗？”Emma跺着高跟鞋走了过来，把合约放在了办公桌上。

Charles Xavier！我记住你了！Adamson导演带着不甘的心情，奋笔疾书地在合约上龙飞凤舞地把字签完了。


	17. Chapter 17

Erik的兰博基尼顺着比弗利山庄的山路蜿蜒下行，Charles坐在副驾上偷眼望着他，薄唇抿成一条线一言不发，眉头微蹙，一副闲人勿扰的架势，Charles觉得，这应该就是所谓的“起床气”。

“Andrew Adamson一定是脑子有病！”Erik低声咒骂，“但凡一个正常人都不会想出凌晨三点到下午三点这么这种匪夷所思的通告时间！”

“Erik，其实我可以自己过去的！”Charles说，“这样你就不用半夜起来了。”Charles转过半个下巴都埋在围巾里的脸看向Erik。五分钟前，Erik把他从温暖的被窝里拎了出来，并用毛衣、羽绒服、围巾、帽子不断叠加的方法把他裹成了一个球塞进车里，用安全带绑好。这个过程让Charles觉得不是Erik送他去片场，而是Erik打算去片场，然后把他当作一件随身物品打包带走。他现在完全可以想象他帽子底下的棕色小卷毛一定乱的像一蓬稻草。

Erik没有说话，大半夜让Charles一个人跑去片场，怎么看都是一个高风险的行为。他可不想一觉醒来，收到消息说人丢了，几经周折数月之后终于在非洲逮到了人贩子，然后发现Charles已经被卖给了某部落的酋长成了压寨夫人……Erik迅速停下了这个可耻的脑洞，并把这归咎于睡眠不够胡思乱想和前两天看奥斯卡提名热门影片《为奴十二载》印象太深。Emma当时还说他神似那个暴戾恣睢的奴隶主Nigger Breaker， Erik嗤之以鼻：“如果我真是那样的话，你早被我绑在树上用鞭子抽了无数回。”“不，不，不”，Emma当时连连摇手，“按照剧情的设定，你应该把你的小甜心绑起来用鞭子抽，这叫人格变态，虐恋情深！”Erik鄙视了Emma的脑回路顺便忍不住脑补了一下那个画面。

好吧，这些都是借口，毕竟在没有遇上他的前二十几年，Charles也活的好好的。他其实只是想去看看Charles扮成小羊的样子，然后顺便用眼神警告那些给Charles化妆的花痴们不要毛手毛脚。

车子转过一个弯道，Erik感觉到Charles的头靠在了他的肩膀上，帽子上的羊绒线蹭得他的脖子有点痒。Erik斜眼瞟了一眼，天！这个小笨蛋居然那么快又睡过去了。亏他刚才还信誓旦旦地说可以自己去片场，是睡着过去么？

将近三十分钟之后，Erik和Charles出现在了片场的化妆间。Erik和Adamson导演相看两憎厌地打过招呼之后，Charles去了更衣室，他得把里面套头的衣服换下来，裹着一件为他准备好的开襟长大衣开始做造型，免得待会儿脱衣服的时候把造型弄乱。

Erik觉得他今天亲自来坐镇是避免Charles被各种骚扰。但现实是，他才是被骚扰的那个。和Adamson导演冷着一张黑脸形成强烈反差的是，剧组女性工作人员过分的殷勤！

已经有无数秋波欲拒还迎地抛向他，尤其是那个扎着马尾，正在帮Charles弄假发的化妆师，还朝着他咬了咬下嘴唇，赤裸裸地勾引，她是跟《五十度灰》的女主角学的么？不是每个总裁都像那部戏里喜欢用匡威板鞋搭高档西装的男主角一样吃这招。只要她不要心不在焉地扯到Charles的头发或者用梳子戳到他，Erik决定选择视而不见。

“Lehnsherr先生，我能和你合格影吗？”

“抱歉，不方便！”

“Lehnsherr先生，我能跟您要个签名吗？”

“抱歉，除非正式文件，我不会随便签名。”

“Lehnsherr先生，你们公司还招人吗？比如总裁助理什么的？”一个金发女郎倚靠着Erik身前的桌子，故意绷紧后背，呈现出s形的曲线，然后冲他抛了个媚眼。

“我不需要助理！”

Erik坚定地以高不可攀的一张冷脸拒人于千里之外，如果不是考虑到Charles在未来一段时间里要在这里拍戏，他敢保证，他的态度会比现在恶劣十倍。他现在深刻地感受到，放任Logan在后座睡觉没让他一起上来是一个多么错误的决定。要在吉诺莎他的女职员敢这样，他当场炒了她们好么？一念及此，他已经可以想象Emma那种“你注定孤独一生”的幸灾乐祸脸了。

“Lehnsherr先生，我叫Wendy，是这里剧务的总负责人。我给您准备了一杯热咖啡提提神。”一个窈窕的黑衣女郎向他走来。

终于有个正常一点的了！Erik感叹。Wendy端着咖啡微笑着走过来，Erik道了声谢，正准备去接的时候，Wendy忽然松手。Erik手疾眼快地一把抓住杯子，一滴都没洒出来。Erik看到Wendy眼中掠过一丝失望。以他阅人无数的经验可以肯定，Wendy刚才的“手滑”一定是故意的。灵感大约来自邓文迪当年泼了Murdoch一杯红酒，最终嫁入豪门？够愚蠢的！邓文迪当年能够成功，根本原因还是老头子见色起意，不然泼了也白泼。

Erik端着喝了一口，然后若无其事地说：“Wendy小姐，可以麻烦你也给Charles一杯吗？”然后他如愿以偿地收获了Wendy尴尬的笑脸。

 

Charles头部的造型基本完成。他又进了更衣室。等他再出来，已经换好了下身的衣服。紧贴在腿上的是绿幕紧身裤，从大腿到腰是和假发发色近似的羊毛裤。Charles把裹着的大衣脱了，因为接下来，他们要给他的上身贴毛。

Erik喝着咖啡看着Charles，Charles身后羊毛裤上带着的小尾巴随着他扭动着圆滚滚的屁股左右摇晃。Charles的上身像牛奶一样白，胸前的两点是淡淡的粉红色。他低着头，从脸颊红到了耳根。他头上的小卷毛柔软而蓬松，发从里隐约露出两个尖尖的小羊角。假发遮住了他自己的耳朵，两只装上去的小羊耳朵通过遥控还会扑灵扑灵地动。秀色可餐。就是毛贴的太慢！一撮大概十五根，要贴大半个后背和上腹，然后再用热风筒卷弯，这种慢工出细活的过程简直令Erik这种追求效率的人抓狂。当他坐在一边回完了所有的邮件，写完了这个月的计划书，Charles的所有造型终于大功告成。难怪这个天杀的二流导演要人三点钟到，因为这个造型做了整整三个钟头！！！

当Andrew Adamson和同事在讨论Mr. Tumnus的围巾款式和颜色的时候。Erik向Charles招了招手：“过来让我看看。”

Charles走过去，站在Erik面前。Erik从下往上地打量他，炽热的目光让Charles觉得自己像是待宰的羔羊。 Charles觉得Erik的手指拂过了他的小羊角、小耳朵，往后背游移，最后拎了一下小尾巴，Charles羞涩地脸红成了一个小苹果。

“材料做的不错。除了那条愚蠢的紧身裤”Erik若无其事地抽回手，很“客观”地评价道。

“哦，Erik，求你别提那条紧身裤，太羞耻了！”Charles用手捂着脸开始摇头。Erik觉得他的小羊更可爱了。


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy说：“Mr. Tumnus，我能摸一摸你的小羊角和小耳朵吗？”

“当然可以。”Charles温柔地说。他蹲了下来，把头靠向Lucy。小姑娘轻轻地摸了摸，Charles感觉她柔软的小手在头上来回蹭了蹭。然后小姑娘，很满足又羡慕地说：“真可爱。其实我希望他们能把我扮成一只小兔子。那样我就能有一双长长的耳朵，而且还能有一个像Turnurs先生一样的圆圆的，短短的小尾巴。”

Charles爱怜地摸了摸Lucy的头，说：“Lucy，你不用扮成小兔子也已经够可爱了。而且，我猜，你一定不会愿意就为了扮成一只可爱的小兔子，得每天凌晨三点就过来化妆！”

“哦，那听起来太可怕了。那时我还在抱着我的小枕头流口水呢！”Lucy嘿嘿地笑着说，露出了她可爱的小虎牙。

Charles温柔地捏了捏她的小脸。

“Charles，Charles！你这里还有巧克力小曲奇饼干吗？我饿了！” Edmund 一蹦一跳地跑过来，趴在Charles的腿上。

“没有了！因为我刚刚吃完了最后一块”，Lucy得意地做了个鬼脸，“你这个贪吃的小叛徒。”Lucy戳了一下Edmund脸上的小酒窝，一溜烟地跑掉了。

“嘿，我才没有戏里那么坏呢！” Edmund闷闷地哼了一声，从Charles的腿上爬了下来，耷拉着肩膀要走。Edmund的角色在戏里为了土耳其软糖就向白女巫出卖了兄弟姐妹和Mr. Tumnus，Lucy，Susan和Peter总是拿这个来奚落他，让他闷闷不乐！

“Edmund，你喜欢看魔术吗？”Charles叫住他。

Edmund好奇地转过身来。

Charles摊开双手让他看，手上什么都没有。然后他双手交叠，左右搓了好几下，眨了眨眼睛，说：“抹茶小饼干！”右手从左手下面划过，手上已经抓着一小包抹茶小饼干了。

“哦，Charles，太棒了！你怎么做到的？” Edmund一边咬着抹茶小饼干，一边惊喜地问Charles。

Charles眨了眨眼睛，笑着看着他，说：“这是个秘密！”

Charles摸着Edmund的头发，看着他脸上的小雀斑，笑得很温柔。Charles温柔又耐心，孩子们都喜欢粘着他。Lucy喜欢跟他讲自己最爱的童话故事，然后因为小狗熊最后只能一个人寂寞地生活而伤心地扑在他怀里哭泣，还要抱抱。Edmund喜欢缠着Charles要各种各样的小零食，和电影里一样爱吃。所以Adamson导演认为 Edmund演的最好的一场戏是和Tilda Swinton初见的一场，看着土耳其软糖，垂涎三尺、真情流露！Susan会告诉他最近又换了一个男朋友，Peter则会跟他说数学题让人崩溃……Charles喜欢这个剧组，也喜欢小孩子，他觉得如果自己不当演员，也许会选择当老师。

“Charles，导演要你过来走位！”Alina在走廊的拐角喊。

“来了！”Charles回了一声，从靠椅上站了起来。站在一旁的一个金发男孩帮他把保暖的长大衣脱下，抱在手上。

“Alex，谢谢！”Charles一边说着，一边往前走。Alex则跟在他的后面，一边用手把Charles后背因为衣服的摩擦而纠结在一起的贴毛捋顺。

Alex是Erik给Charles找的助理，外表有些桀骜，性格沉默，做事细致认真。Alex总能让Charles在早上七点的时候喝到热的牛奶和可口的吐司或者三明治；Charles一拍完他就用长外套把Charles裹好，然后把装着热水的保温杯递到他的手上。Alex第一天看到Charles候场的时候坐在躺椅上打瞌睡，第二天Charles准备眯一会儿的时候，Alex就把U型枕垫在他的脖子上，还问他要不要眼罩和耳塞；他的包里有各种小点心和坚果，Alex还特地挑了热量不太高的类型。正餐之外，如果Charles觉得饿的话，可以吃一些先垫着，但Alex总是提醒他不要吃太多，以免发胖。有时候还有一两种Charles喜欢的英国茶；有一次Charles的手指被剧本的纸割开了，Alex居然马上从背包里翻出创可贴帮他包好。Charles觉得Alex的背包简直就是哆啦A梦的口袋！ 

Charles觉得Alex今天有点不太一样，似乎一直惦记着什么事情，几次欲言又止。Charles决定等拍摄的间隙问问他。

终于到了午餐时间，Charles见Alex坐在他对面，用叉子搅动着沙拉，若有所思。过了好大一阵，他终于闷闷地开口：“Charles，我……有件事情，能不能请你帮个忙？”

“什么事？”Charles微笑着问。

“明天我……我想迟一些过来，这样……可以吗？”Alex试探着问，然后不安地解释：“我是说，明天我就不跟车去接你，我直接过来片场。但是可能要凌晨四点半左右才能到……”

“当然可以，我的朋友。”Charles微笑着说，声音软软的。

“另外，呃，还有一件事……”Alex欲言又止，“我能不能请求你，不要把这件事告诉Lehnsherr先生……这份工作现在对我非常重要，Lehnsherr先生给的酬劳很丰厚。但是我知道他是个一丝不苟的人，如果他知道的话，或许就不愿意再用我了。”Alex说话的时候全程都低着头。

Charles觉得Erik的大魔王的脾气还真是声名远播，连新找来的Alex都对他心有余悸。所以他对自己照顾有加算是法外施恩、手下留情？

Charles拉回思绪，对Alex说：“Alex，如果你不想让Erik知道，我可以不和他提起这件事。但是作为朋友，能不能告诉我是为了什么事？”

看着Charles诚挚的眼神，Alex鼓起勇气说：“是为了一场演出！”他拉起袖子，Charles看到他的上臂有一个图腾的纹身，“其实我喜欢摇滚乐！我想把创作和演绎摇滚乐作为我人生的理想！”看着Charles有些吃惊的表情，Alex连忙解释说：“Charles，你不要害怕。这个只是表演需要。我没有像一般摇滚乐歌手那样酗酒或者吸毒。！”

Alex沮丧地垂下了头，他开始为自己莽撞地全盘托出而后悔，就算是Charles这样善良的人恐怕也不会理解的吧，他看起来那么乖。

“我相信。”Charles拍了拍他的背。示意他继续说下去。

Alex说：“明天我的乐队有一场表演，全部结束之后我得回到住的地方把妆卸了再把衣服换好赶过来，最快也得到凌晨四点半。所以，我才想请求你帮我这个忙……那场表演很重要，我必须去。而这份工作，现在对我来说，我不能没有他，否则连生存都恐怕会变得非常困难……”

Charles默默地看着Alex，这让他想起大学四年半工半读养活自己和Raven的艰辛岁月，不觉眼角泛起了泪光，不知道是同情曾经的自己，还是现在的Alex：“Alex，你的家人知道你现在的努力吗？”Charles开口问。

“我的父母很早就去世了。”Alex停顿了一下，淡淡地说。

“抱歉，Alex……”Charles有些难过。

“我还有一个哥哥，但是现在……恐怕他已经不愿意认我这个弟弟了。”Alex说起来有些忧伤，他把饭盒的盖子合上，显得没有什么胃口。

“Alex，你愿意更我讲讲你和你哥哥之间发生了什么事情吗？”Charles开口，他的声音就像棉花糖一样又甜又软，仿佛能抚慰人的心灵，让人卸下防备。

“在我们还很小的时候，父母因为一场车祸去世了。本来应该成为我们监护人的一个远方的叔父钻了法律的空子，获得了我们父母的遗产，但没有收养我们。我和哥哥被送到了孤儿院。我想就是因为这个沉重的打击，哥哥才立志要做律师，而他现在也真的成功了。他成功地规划了自己的人生，并且也乐意帮我规划我的人生。他希望我能学医，并且帮我联系好了大学！但我只念了一个学期。因为我根本就没有办法做到像其他同学一样早上对这被福尔马林泡过的尸体或者一堆刚解剖出来的器官若无其事地嚼三明治，所以我一路挂科。后来转到法律系，但是我对动辄就有一本砖头厚的法条和法案并没有任何的兴趣，而且，我并不善言辞。我真正爱的是摇滚乐，它陪伴着我度过了孤儿院里无数个彷徨的夜晚，那种强劲的节奏才能让我重新感受到生命的律动，活着的感觉。大学里，我只有在乐队的时候，才是最开心的。我跟我的哥哥坦白了我的想法，我想去做摇滚歌手，遭到了他强烈的反对。我们多次为此发生激烈的争吵。后来，有一次我在排练的时候，我哥找到了我，强行把我带走，还打伤了我的队友。我们当时都气得丧失了理智，说了很多互相伤害的话。我一怒之下就离家出走，换了手机号码，斩断一切和他的联系，我要证明不靠我哥我也能生活下去……”Alex说到这里，戛然而止。

“所以，你恨你哥哥吗？”Charles问。

Alex轻轻地摇了摇头，“他永远都是我最尊敬的人。我不会忘记他在孤儿院怎么保护着我，我也不会忘记，他为了让我们能过上殷实的生活把自己逼到什么程度。Charles，我只是希望，也许有一天，他能理解我。”

Charles听得出来，Alex的语气有些沮丧。“或许，你可以和他坐下来好好地谈谈，也许你们能达成和解呢？”

“不，Charles，你不了解我哥的脾气，他不会让步的。我想，也许只有我做出成绩，才能真正地说服他，我走了一条正确的道路。”Alex的话中，带着希望，又充满惆怅。未来结果如何，谁也无法预料，他甚至没有让青春的彷徨喘息的机会。 

Charles默默地叹了口气，他刚想再说几句话安慰Alex，却听到不远处Alina的叫声：“Charles，你吃完午饭没有，有几个镜头要补拍一下。”

“好的，我现在就来。”Charles应了一声，拍了拍Alex的肩膀，给了他一个鼓励的微笑，快步走近了摄影棚。


	19. Chapter 19

终于结束了一天的拍摄，Charles觉得自己的上下眼皮都在打架。

“Charles，零食、茶叶、水杯、备用的衣服我都放在你储物柜的收纳箱里面了。我在Alina那里放 了一把备用的钥匙，如果你忘了带可以找她拿。”Alex对Charles说，一边还在核对着他随身携带的小笔记本，看还有没有什么遗漏的事情。

“你不需要那么紧张，我的朋友。我能照顾好自己。”Charles笑着说，他握住了Alex的手说：“预祝你成功，我的朋友！”然后又眨了眨眼睛说：“放心，我会对Erik保守秘密的。”Alex默默地点了点头，说：“Charles，谢谢你！”Charles微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，以示鼓励。

 

Alex如约地在第二天的凌晨四点半出现在了片场，然后因为明显的黑眼圈被Charles打趣是“功夫熊猫”。

中午吃饭的时候，Charles询问了Alex演出的情况，然后眨着他水汪汪的蓝眼睛说：“Alex，这听起来太棒了！下次要带上我，我会成为你忠实的小粉丝。”

“Charles，你是认真的吗？”Alex一脸惊恐的表情，“我觉得，如果Lehnsherr先生知道你大半夜混迹在那种鱼龙混杂的酒吧里看人摔吉他，他一定会杀了我的。”

好吧，Erik大魔王的震慑力果然无处不在，Charles默默地想。

 

下午两点，Charles终于结束了一天的拍摄。他走进了保姆车，躺在床上，稍后，工作人员会帮他把脸上的妆还有身上的贴毛卸掉，然后他就可以回去了。躺了一会儿，Charles竟然迷迷糊糊地睡着了，做了一个奇怪的梦。

梦里，他就是Mr. Tumnus的样子，撑着小伞走在纳尼亚冰雪覆盖的森林里。他小心翼翼地四下张望，暗中祈祷白女巫不要知道是他放走了Lucy。

他终于回到了自己树洞里暖暖的小窝。他跺了跺脚，抖落了一身的冰霜，点亮了温暖的烛火。

“Charles，我们等你很久了！”一个阴冷而邪恶的声音猝不及防地响起，Charles吓了一跳，看到他客厅的暗处已经聚集了一群斑邋狗，为首的那只神似残暴的Cain。

他们把一张白女巫签发的逮捕令扔到他的眼前，然后粗暴地把他绑走了。他的小蹄子在地上乱蹬，高声呼救，然而一切都是徒劳。他看着他们把他温馨的小窝砸得一片狼藉，还有他父亲遗像的相框碎成了两半，还被人踩了好几脚。然后他们把他拖走了，囚禁在了冰雪城堡里面。

Charles缩在囚室的角落，又冷又饿。镣铐上粗糙的金属把他的脚踝磨出了血泡。Charles的眼前漂浮过各种各样的小甜点，十有八九都是那次和Erik吃饭的时候菜单上出现的样子，看到它们，Charles更伤心了。Bucky曾经攀上过城堡，要来救他，结果被白女巫变成了一只猫，只能一脸不爽地挥舞着他的肉垫小爪子被扔出去。

牢门缓缓打开，白女巫走了进来，居高临下地用权杖指着他：“小绵羊，说出阿斯兰的下落，我就放了你。”

Charles缩在墙角，摇了摇他的小脑袋：“我不知道，导演没给我那几页剧本……”

“什么？”白女巫一副见了鬼的样子。

“女王大人，”Charles开口，声音软绵绵的，“您最近有照过镜子吗？”

白女巫很警觉地说：“小绵羊，你不要跟我耍花招。”

“我想您需要花点时间打理一下您的头发，”Charles怯怯地开口，“因为它们现在看起来就像枯死的树枝，严重影响了您的绝代风华，”见白女巫面无表情，Charles再接再厉，“如果您愿意仁慈地赐给我一壶热茶和一些可口的小点心，我可以介绍几个沙龙护发品牌给你，我还有他们的VIP打折卡，不过只能在伦敦用……”

“我……现在就要……把你变成一座永远不会说话的冰雕！” Charles觉得白女巫被他气得浑身发颤，她用权杖指向Charles，口中开始诵念咒文。Charles很紧张，赶紧调整了一下姿势，如果长久不能动，至少要选择一个舒服一点的姿势。

“啊……”忽然，白女巫惨叫一声，她的权杖弯曲起来，紧紧地勒住了她纤细的脖颈。

“你的时代已经结束了！”

Charles听到低沉而魅惑的声音，循着声音望去，Charles见到了一个孤绝的侧影，那人身上的斗篷，被窗户刮过来的风吹得猎猎作响。那人逐渐从暗处走了出来，灰绿色的眸子，冰冷的眉目，紧抿的薄唇。

Erik好帅，Charles眨着星星眼看着他的救星，除了那件紫红色的披风。

Erik一挥手，就把白女巫和她的矮人侍从扔出了窗外。他居高临下地看着Charles，看到他脚踝上的铁链，皱了一下眉头，打了个响指，脚镣就开了。他抱起Charles，飞过了森林树丛，向着一座城堡飞去。啊，这座城堡真像伦敦泽维尔的大宅。

Erik把Charles放进了浴池，他感觉到Erik修长有力的手指拂过他的脊背，搓揉着他身上的绒毛，Erik的气息喷在他的耳朵上，又痒又酥。温暖的热水让Charles舒服地闭上了眼睛。片刻之后，Erik把Charles捞了起来，用大块浴巾裹好，擦干，然后把他放在柔软的小床上。

“Erik，你在这里是捍卫正义的骑士对不对？”Charles慵懒地说。

他看到Erik的背影一顿，然后缓缓地转过身来，Charles觉得周围的光线开始变暗，有一种无形的压迫感。

“Charles，你太天真了……”Erik的声音依旧性感低沉，“我才是这个森林里真正的魔王！而你，只是我的晚餐……”

Charles睁大了眼睛，他看到床变成了桌子，而他正趴在一个大大的盘子上，盘子旁边放着番茄酱和黑胡椒，Erik正拿着刀叉，微笑着走过来。

“啊！Erik，你不能吃我，我不是你的晚餐！”Charles扭动挣扎，惊叫一声醒了。

“Charles，你刚才说什么？”Erik的声音在头顶悠悠地飘过。

“啊！”Charles吓得几乎从床上跌下来！因为平时这个钟点都在上班的Erik现在正站保姆车里他的床前，然后手上还粘着几根没甩掉的贴毛。

Charles警觉地缩在床角，“E……Erik，你怎么在这里。”

“我今天下午休假，过来看你。”Erik若无其事地说，“看见他们给你卸身上贴的毛，我觉得挺有意思的，所以动手试了一下。过来趴好，还有最后一小挫没弄下来。”

哦，不！Charles绝望地咬着盖着身上的衣服的衣角，为什么日理万机的Erik会有闲情逸致对帮他把贴毛卸下来这件事乐在其中。等等，也就是说，刚才梦里Erik的手拂过他的脊背的触感是真实的。

“Charles，你刚才说什么，什么……你是我的晚餐？”Erik挑了下眉，似笑非笑地看着Charles。

Charles觉得，他现在想找个地洞钻进去。Erik就是大魔王，嘤嘤嘤！


End file.
